Kuolemantauti
by Mirandel Xevian
Summary: Hay Linin ja Ericin suhde vaikuttaa hyvin ruusuiselta, kunnes Eric joutuu palaamaan oikeaan kotikaupunkiinsa. Hyvästit johtavat kuitenkin hirveään tragediaan, johon eivät edes Kandrakarin avut riitä...
1. Chapter 1

**Kuolemantauti**

_Kirjoittaja: Kyoko-chan_

_Paritus: Hay Lin/Eric ja jossain vaiheessa Will/Matt_

_Ikäraja: PG (ehkä jossain vaiheessa PG-13)_

_Genre: romance, angsti, draama_

_Summary: Hay Linin ja Ericin suhde on menossa koko ajan vain parempaan suuntaan. Mutta… sitten Eric kertoo lähtevänsä takaisin sinne mistä oli tullutkin. Toiseen kotiinsa. Lentokentällä, klo seitsemältä aamulla, on hyvästien aika. Vaikka Hay Lin voisikin nukkua vielä pitempään, hän lähtee hyvästelemään poikaystävänsä. Kuitenkin matka osoittautuu painajaisten matkaksi…_

_Ensimmäinen osa. - Älä sano, ettet tule koskaan takaisin._

---

Ilta oli hyvin kaunis. Aurinko laski jo meren taa, kun pimeä teki tuloaan. Auringon säteillessä vielä kauniissa väreissään, oli ihmisillä aikaa ihastella taivaan luomaa kauneutta. Tosin aina se ei näkynyt kaikkialle. Ei ainakaan kunnolla. Ei esimerkiksi Heatherfieldin puistoon, jonka varjot antoivat vain tietyn määrän valoa alueelleen.

Tyttö ja poika, molemmat tummia, kävelivät puiston polkua pitkin kuunnellen hiljaisuutta ympärillään. Kumpikin oli täysin hiljaa. Tyttö katsoi ylös kuin yrittääkseen erottaa illan ensimmäisiä tähtiä. Poika taas katseli alas maahan kuin kuolemaantuomittu.

"Hay Lin… mietitkö jotakin? Näytät kuin miettisit jotakin, jonka haluaisit sanoa, muttet voi", sanoi tumma poika katsoen vihdoinkin tyttöä vierellään. Hay Lin hymähti, vilkaisi nopeasti poikaa ja katsoi sitten takaisin taivaalle. Hän hymyili.

"Milloinkohan _tähtemme_… anteeksi, siis minun tähteni tulee jälleen esiin? Se on niin kaunis", Hay Lin mietti katsoen vieläkin taivaisiin. Poika hymyili huokaisten ja hymisi.

"Kohtahan aurinko laskee", poika sanoi selvästi epäinnokkaalla äännellä, jota painoi selvästi jokin tunne. Hay Lin ei sanonut mitään siihen viittaavaa, vaikka tunsikin, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan.

"Eric… minä -", ja lause keskeytyi äkkiä siihen, kuinka poika, Eric, hänen vierellään otti Hay Linin kädestä kiinni. Käsi oli lämmin ja hellä, joka sai tytön huokaisemaan syvään ja tuntemaan olonsa lämpimäksi.

"Niin? Olit sanomassa jotakin", Eric sanoi ja hymyili Hay Linille.

"Ööh… minä… haluaisin mennä jonnekin. Merikallioille", Hay Lin ehdotti punastuen hieman. Eric hymyili oikein leveästi ja katsoi suoraan tytön tummiin silmiin.

"Hyvä idea! Kohta on tarpeeksi pimeää, jotta näkisimme tähtesi", vaikka Eric oli kiltti, Hay Lin näki, miten Eric piilotteli jotakin Hay Liniltä. Tietenkään Hay Lin ei voinut sanoa mitään, vaan hymyili sen sijaan iloisesti ja lähti kävelemään kallioille vievää polkua pitkin käsi kädessä Ericin kanssa.

Ja niin kuin Eric oli sanonutkin, kallioille päästyään oli jo hyvin pimeää. Kuu ja tähdet alkoivat nyt tulla esille valon takaa. Ystävykset kävivät istumaan kielekkeelle ja nojasivat käsiinsä katsoakseen korkealle tähtiverholle.

"Tuolla! Näetkö?" Hay Lin yritti osoittaa sormellaan yhtä ainoaa kirkasta tähteä muiden, miljoonien tähtien joukosta. Eric katsoi taivaalle, muttei ollut näköjään kuullut mitä tyttö oli sanonut. Poika vain katseli kuin suru kasvoilla kaikkia mahdollisia taivaankappaleita. "Eric?" Lopulta Eric havahtui ajatuksistaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Hay Liniä.

"Öh… anteeksi! Sanoit varmasti jotakin", Eric sanoi nolona ja hymyili. Tosin hymy tuli selvästi vaivan takaa. Hay Lin katsoi ystäväänsä kysyvästi.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Hay Lin kysyi lohduttavan näköisenä. Eric huokaisi ja pudisti päätään kuin kaikki olisi muka hyvin.

"Ääh! Kerro nyt ensin, mitä sanoit niin se piristää minua", Eric hymyili ja laski hiljaa ja varovasti kätensä Hay Linin poskelle. Hay Lin punastui hieman, hymyili, katsoi takaisin taivaalle ja sanoi:

"Tuo tähti, joka on kaikkein kaunein ja kirkkain, on se sinun antamasi tähti. Mietin vain… millaistakohan olisi elää tähdellä. Olisiko siellä elämää? Ja jos olisi niin millaista", Hay Lin pohti ääneen ja katsoi hymyillen kauniisti kimaltelevaa tähteään. Eric puolestaan katsoi Hay Liniä surullisella hymyllä ja selvästi lumoutuneena. "Ääh! Ajattelen minäkin outoja asioita! Pidät minua varmasti typeränä…", Hay Lin naurahti, laski katseensa maahan ja sulki silmänsä.

"Ei, Hay Lin… minusta tuo oli mielenkiintoinen ja kaunis ajatus. Minusta kuitenkin…", Eric silitti taas Hay Linin poskea ja hymyili. Hay Lin kohotti katseensa hiljaa Ericiin ja punastui.

"Niin? Mieltäsi painaa edelleenkin jokin, eikö niin?" Hay Lin kysyi nielaisten. Eric lopetti Hay Linin posken silittämisen ja katsoi murheellisena jalkoihinsa. "Eric?" Poika mietti selvästikin mitä sanoisi tai tekisi.

"Hay Lin… minä…", Eric huokaisi syvään, katsoi taas suoraan Hay Linin tummiin silmiin ja… teki sitten jotain, jota ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tehnyt; eli suuteli Hay Liniä keskelle suuta. Hay Lin pelästyi hieman, mutta ei kuitenkaan halunnut missään tapauksessa kieltäytyä. Suudelma oli hellä, lämmin ja turvallinen, eikä Hay Linin tehnyt mieli lopettaa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja nautti ensisuudelmastaan. Hänestä tuntui kuin kaikki hänen ympärillään olisi täynnä unelmia. Ja kun yksi niistä suurimmista unelmista täyttyi, ei siitä halunnut koskaan päästää irti.

Kuitenkin joskus joku niistä unelmista päättyy, mutta jatkuu seuraavilla unelmilla. Lopulta suudelma loppui, Hay Lin ja Eric avasivat silmänsä ja katsoivat toisiaan muutaman sekunnin hiljaa, kunnes Eric sanoi hiljaa, mutta varmasti:

"Minä rakastan sinua." Tästä Hay Lin sai syystäkin pari kyyneltä silmäkulmiin ja näytti sanattomalta.

"E- Eric… todellako?" Hay Lin kysyi ja katsoi Ericiä silmät kiiltäen onnesta. Eric hymyili, nyökkäsi ja lisäsi:

"Olen ollut ihastunut sinuun ensitapaamisestamme lähtien, mutta nyt… nyt olen täysin varma, että merkitset minulle enemmän kuin ystävänä ja ihastuksena. Rakastan sinua." Hay Lin katsoi Ericiä liikuttuneena, silitti pojan kasvoja ja hiuksia ja hymyili huokaisten.

"Voi, Eric… Eric!" Lopulta Hay Lin huusi ääneen Ericin nimen ja hyppäsi pojan syliin. "Minäkin. Minäkin rakastan sinua", Hay Lin sanoi iloisena ja antoi Ericin pidellä häntä kuin olisivat aina olleet yhdessä.

"Ei ole kuin yksi mutta", Eric huokaisi, irtautui Hay Linistä ja katsoi surullisena maahan. Hay Lin oli ilmeetön.

"Mikä se on?" Hay Lin kysyi ja laski kätensä pojan olkapäälle.

"_Joudun_ lähtemään pois lauantaina", Eric sanoi äänellä, joka oli kuin painettu suurella, painavalla kivellä. Hay Liniin tieto iski kuin kirves sydämeen. Hän toivoi kuulleensa tai ymmärtäneensä väärin. Eric lähtisi pois…

"Lähdet pois? Minne?" Hay Lin kysyi järkyttyneellä ja pelästyneellä äänellä.

"Sinne mistä tulinkin. Toiseen kotiini, enkä tiedä, tulenko koskaan takaisin", Eric sanoi surullisena. Hay Lin oli sanaton. Kaiken sen äskeisen ihanuuden jälkeen kaikki oli jälleen palasina.

"Ei… älä sano noin. Älä sano, ettet tule koskaan takaisin. Ole kiltti äläkä sano niin, koska… koska minä tiedän, että tulet vielä joskus takaisin. Minä tiedän sen!" Hay Lin melkein huusi ja kyyneleet tulvivat väkisin hänen silmiinsä. Eric huokaisi surullisesti ja hymyili hieman.

"Sanoin, etten tiedä. Uskoisin kuitenkin, että pystyn tulemaan joskus takaisin", Eric totesi ja halasi Hay Liniä kunnolla. Hay Lin huokaisi syvään ja yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Hänen oli hyvin vaikea muotoilla tunteensa sanoiksi.

"Mutta… en minä oikeastaan sitä… minä vain… Minä vain pelkään", Hay Lin laski katseensa maahan ja mietti sanoja, jotka lausuisi. Eric silitti Hay Linin pitkiä, mustia hiussuortuvia ja näytti hieman kysyvän huolestuneelta.

"Pelkäät? Mitä sinä pelkäät?"

"En tiedä miten sen sanoisi. Minä pelkään, että… _menetän sinut_. Tarkoitan, että maailma on täynnä muitakin tyttöjä ja… muutenkin. Mitä tahansa voi tapahtua sen aikana, kun olemme erossa", Hay Lin huomautti silmät kiiltäen kyynelistä. Eric pudisti päätään ja yritti hymyillä.

"Yritäpä olla vähän optimistisempi. Ensinnäkään älä ajattele, että jotain kamalaa voisi tapahtua. Toiseksi se kaikkein tärkein asia: en aio koskaan edes vilkuilla muita tyttöjä. Hay Lin, en ole koskaan ennen tuntenut tällä tavoin ketään tyttöä kohtaan. Enkä aio. Lupaan sen ja siitä voit olla varma", Eric piteli Hay Liniä lähellä omaa vartaloaan, hymyili ja suuteli toisen kerran häntä. Hay Lin puolestaan nyyhkytti yrittäen tyynnyttää itseään. Se oli kuitenkin vaikeaa, sillä hänen kyyneleensä kertoivat niin surusta kuin ilostakin. Kuultuaan, että Eric rakasti häntä, Hay Lin tunsi olonsa niin onnelliseksi siihen asti, kunnes tieto Ericin lähdöstä mursi tytön sydämen kuin maljakon.

"Tuletko vielä kouluun huomenna, torstaina ja perjantaina?" Hay Lin kysyi nojaten Ericin syliin.

"Huomenna ja torstaina vielä, mutta perjantaina pitää jo pakata. Lähdemme aikaisin lauantaiaamuna, kun on vielä aika pimeää", Eric sanoi ja katsoi tähtiverhoa, joka oli hyvin kaunis ja valaiseva.

"Pitäisikö meidän mennä jo? On aika myöhä ja pimeää. Puiston läpi ei ole kiva kävellä, kun ei näe mitään", Hay Lin totesi ja Eric oli samaa mieltä. Niinpä he nousivat ylös kallioilta, kohdistivat viimeiset katseensa kuun valaisemalle merelle ja katosivat sitten pimeälle metsäpolulle. He pitivät toisiaan kädestä kiinni niin lujaa, mutta pehmeästi, ettei uskoisi kummankaan päästävän koskaan irti.

Myöhemmin kävellessään puiston läpi, Hay Lin ja Eric kohtasivat pari humalaista. Yksi humalaisista alkoi huutamaan Hay Linille ja lopulta tönäisi tyttöä niin lujaa, että tämä oli kaatua maahan. Tästä Eric tietysti raivostui ja teki taas asian, jota ei ollut koskaan tehnyt ainakaan Hay Linin tietojen mukaan: veti humalaista täysillä turpaan! Hay Lin kirkaisi, toinen humalaisista nauroi kaverilleen, jonka nenä vuosi runsaasti verta.

"Eric!" Hay Lin huudahti säikähtäneenä ja toljotti Ericiä pöllämystyneenä.

"Mennään", Eric sanoi purren hammastaan. Ei pelkästään vihasta, vaan myös kivusta, joka kihelmöi pojan nyrkissä. Eric tarttui vasemmalla kädellään tytön oikeaan käteen ja jatkoi kävelyä yhdessä Hay Linin kanssa.

"Eric… sinun ei olisi pitänyt", Hay Lin sanoi katsoen huolestuneena Ericin oikeaa kättä.

"En anna kenenkään satuttaa sinua", Eric sanoi taistellen selvästi kipua vastaan. Hay Lin huokaisi.

"Siitä huolimatta satutit itseäsi. Tule meille hetkeksi niin sidon sen", Hay Lin sanoi hymyillen.

"Ääh! Ei tämä ole niin vakavaa. Pari hiusmurtumaa sinne tai tänne. Ainakaan se kummajainen ei ehtinyt satuttaa sinua", Eric totesi ja hymyili helpottuneena. Hay Lin ei pystynyt tekemään muuta kuin nojaamaan poikaystäväänsä ja toivoa, että tunteet olivat aitoja. Hay Lin todellakin rakasti Ericiä ja toivoi, että Eric tunsi samoin.

"No, joka tapauksessa tuolle kädelle on tehtävä jotakin. Sehän vuotaa verta."

Koulupäivät kuluivat haikein mielin ainakin Hay Linin ja Ericin osalta. Ensimmäistä kertaa he odottivat viikonloppua kaikkein vähiten. Eric oli lähdössä, eikä kumpikaan halunnut niin käyvän.

"Ööh… Hay Lin? Oletko kunnossa?" Taranee kysyi hiljaa Hay Liniltä historian tunnilla. Hay Lin huokaisi ja pudisti hitaasti päätään. Irma katsoi häntä kuin tyttö vain vitsailisi.

"Etkö sinä sanonut, että olisi kivaa elää aivan normaalia elämää?" Irma muisteli.

"Sanoin, mutta -", Hay Lin ei saanut sanottua asiaansa loppuun, kun Irma jatkoi.

"Niin! Ja nyt kun aivan ihana Oraakkeli-pomomme antoi meille vähän lomaa, sinä näytät kuolemaan tuomitulta. Käydään jäätelöllä koulun jälkeen, niin piristyt", Irma ehdotti hymyillen, mutta Hay Lin oli edelleen aivan maassa.

"Ei kiitos. Ei huvita", Hay Lin sanoi ääni seivästettynä.

"Siltä tuo vähän näyttääkin. Käydään rannalla kävelemässä. Jos vaikka tuulenvire vähän piristäisi", Irma jakeli ehdotuksia, mutta kaikki tuli kuin kuuroille korville.

"Ei kiitos. Ei huvita", Hay Lin toisti. Irma näytti jo hieman ärtyneeltä.

"Vai näytänkö sinulle, miten sinun käy, jos et ala pian hymyillä?" Irma ärtyi ja huomaamattaan herra Horseberg olikin jo ilmestynyt heidän luokseen.

"Irma Lair! Miten lasketaan suorakulmaisen kolmion pinta-ala?" Horseberg kysyi ilkeän näköisenä. Irma ei näyttänyt olevan vastaustuulella ja pommitti tarkoituksella väärän vastauksen.

"En tiedä! Eikä kiinnosta! Hay Liniä- ", Irma aloitti, mutta hänen historianopettajansa ei näyttänyt olevan kovinkaan innostunut.

"Ette tiedä vai? Eikä teitä kiinnosta? Sen sijaan kun keskustelisit ystäviesi kanssa, voisit yhtä hyvin seurata vaikka oppitunnilla", herra Horseberg näytti olevan kiusaustuulella, eikä ainakaan Irmaa, Hay Liniä ja Taraneeta naurattanut yhtään.

"Hay Liniä vaivaa jokin! Oletteko te sokea! Hänen on päästävä terveydenhoitajalle!" Irman vitsit olivat nyt vähissä. Kun hän näki ystävänsä olevan surullinen, hänkin tuli surulliseksi. Horseberg katsoi tyttöjä hetken, kunnes näki, ettei Hay Lin ollut havahtunut edes Irman huutoreaktiosta.

"Hyvä on. Menkää, mutta jos saan selville, että huijasitte, tiedätte varmaan mitä tarkoittaa jälki-istunto", Horsebergin ilme oli julma, mutta ei kuitenkaan estänyt Irmaa, Hay Liniä ja Taraneeta poistumasta luokasta.

Päästyään pois luokasta ja tarpeeksi kauas, ettei kukaan kuullut, Irma avasi suunsa:

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?" Hay Lin katsoi ystäväänsä kuin kaikki olisi okei, mutta se katse muuttui pian kyyneliksi.

"Minulla on vain vähän heikko olo. Mennään tyttöjen pukuhuoneisiin, niin kerron", Hay Lin sanoi surullisena. Niinpä he menivät tyhjään pukuhuoneeseen juttelemaan Hay Linin kanssa. Tosin tarinan alkamiseen meni aikaa.

"Ööh… luulin, että aiot kertoa meille jotakin?" Irma ihmetteli.

"Anna hänen rauhoittua hieman. Jotakin kamalaa on varmasti tapahtunut", Taranee sanoi aistien Hay Linin tunteet. Taranee polvistui ystävänsä eteen ja hymyili. "Mitä tapahtui? Kerro rauhassa", Taranee tiesi selvästi, että kyse oli ihmissuhteista.

"No, minä ja Eric… me… tunnustimme toisillemme eilen illalla ja suutelimme", Hay Lin sanoi ja hymyili hieman. Tästä uutisesta varsinkin Irma riemastui.

"Tuohan on ihana uutinen!"

"Upeaa! Mahtavaa, Hay Lin! Sinunhan pitäisi olla koko ajan pää pilvissä, mutta sinulla se on maan alla", Irman energisyys ei kuitenkaan kamalasti ilahduttanut Hay Liniä.

"Mutta… mutta se on mahdotonta. Emme voi olla yhdessä kuin tämän ja huomisen päivän. Eric lähtee lauantaina takaisin kotiinsa, toiselle puolelle maapalloa! Emmekä enää koskaan tapaa!" Hay Lin oli hyvin hysteerinen, ehkä liiankin. Mutta kai nyt jokainen tyttö itkisi murrettuaan sydämensä viiden minuutin sisällä.

Irma ja Taranee vilkaisivat toisiaan sanattomina ja surullisina. He eivät osanneet valita oikeita sanoja.

"Sanoiko hän muka, ettei koskaan tule takaisin?" Taranee kysyi.

"Hän sanoi, ettei tiedä. Mutta jos hän asuu kuitenkin toisella puolella maapalloa, ei hän voi lennellä kahden maailman välillä rahaa tuhlaten. Jos hän asuisi edes samassa maanosassa, voisin vaikka käydäkin hänen luonaan, tai hän minun luonani. Minä vain… minä rakastan häntä!" Hay Lin sanoi yrittäen pidätellä kyyneliään. Onneksi ystävät olivat kuitenkin olemassa. Irma ja Taranee halasivat ystäväänsä kunnolla ja lohduttaen.

"Hei! Kyllä kaikki järjestyy. Kyllähän sinä kestit kaksi viikkoa ilman häntä Redstonessa, muistatko? Varmasti totut, ettei -", Irma ei saanut tilaisuutta jatkaa, kun Hay Lin keskeytti.

"Mutta ei se ole läheskään sama asia. Silloin olimme vielä ystäviä, mutta nyt… nyt suhteemme on muuttunut. Emme ole enää vain ystäviä, vaan jotain enemmän. Mutta miksi? Miksi en koskaan ihastu poikaan, jonka kanssa voin olla!" Hay Lin itki ja antoi kyynelten valua ystäviensä hartioille.

"Voi, Hay Lin! Silloin kun Nigel ja minä riitaannuimme, minusta tuntui, etten koskaan tapaisi samaa vanhaa Nigelia enää. Yritin kestää, unohtaa ja ajatella optimistisesti, mutta… se oli liian vaikeaa. Ihan kuin sydämestä olisi revitty puolet irti ja päivä päivältä hengittäminen olikin kuin tuskaa. Ja uskon, ettet ole ainoa, joka on kokenut saman kohtalon", Taranee sanoi ja hymyili Hay Linille, joka mietti. Aluksi Hay Lin ei tajunnut, mistä oli kyse, kunnes muisti: Cornelia.

"Tiedän, mutta… se minua kaikkein eniten pelottaakin. Se, että hän unohtaa minut tyystin ja löytää jonkun toisen tytön", Hay Lin sanoi masentuneena. Irma ei tainnut sitä kuitenkaan ymmärtää.

"Mutta ainahan sinullekin voi löytyä toinenkin poikakaveri. Maailma on täynnä mukavia poikia, eikä Eric varmasti ole ainoa", Irma iski silmää, mutta Hay Lin pudisteli vain päätään.

"Ei, Irma. Et ymmärrä! Tämä ei ole enää ihastumista, vaan rakkautta. Ensimmäistä kertaa tajuan, mitä rakkaus oikeasti tarkoittaa. Haluan, että hän jää! En halua, että hän unohtaa minut!" Hay Lin sanoi samaan aikaan, kun kellojen ääni kaikui käytävällä oppilaiden riemuhuutojen saattelemana. Kaikki pääsivät vihdoinkin kotiin viettämään keskiviikkoiltapäivää.

"Enpä usko. Olet sinä kuitenkin niin rakastettava ihminen, ettei kukaan voisi sinua unohtaa. Ja jos Eric unohtaa, niin muista, että minä, Taranee, Will ja Cornelia olemme aina ystäviäsi", Irma muistutti ja hymyili suu leveässä hymyssä. Hay Lin liikuttui niin, että hyppäsi halaamaan Irmaa ja Taraneeta, hymy vihdoinkin huulillaan.

"Olette maailman parhaimmat ystävät!"

Meni keskiviikko ja torstai, molemmat ehkä liian nopeasti. Hay Lin ja Eric viettivät kaiken mahdollisen vapaa-aikansa yhdessä olemiseen ja unohtivat ympäriltään kaiken muun tuskan. He kiersivät koko Heatherfieldiä kuin turistit ja perjantain päätteeksi he menivät illalla kiinalaiseen ravintolaan, ei Silver Dragoniin, vaan toiseen syrjäisempään ravintolaan, syömään. He keskustelivat siitä kaikesta, jonka olivat kokeneet yhdessä ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien.

"Muistatko, kun tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran?" Hay Lin kysyi. Eric nauroi.

"Muistan! Miten voisinkaan unohtaa? Mutta oikeasti siinä olisi voinut käydä todella pahasti."

"Ääh! Parempi näin kuin toisin, vai mitä?" Hay Lin nauroi ja hymyili iloisesti.

"Tietysti! Sinun tapaamisesi on ollut elämässäni kaikkein paras asia", Eric myönsi.

"Ihan tosi!" Hay Lin ilahtui.

"Ikävä kyllä elämäni oli ollut aika tylsää siihen asti, kun tapasin sinut. Heatherfield on upea kaupunki", Eric totesi iloisena.

"Miksi sitten… miksi sitten et jää?" Hay Lin sanoi hieman surullisesti.

"No, kun… se ei ole niin yksiselitteinen juttu. Haluaisin kyllä jäädä tänne, mutta isä ja äiti haluavat, että tulen takaisin kotiin. Pääsen nyt heidän mukanaan matkoille, kun he kiertävät maailmaa. Mutta vain joillekin matkoille. Meillä ei ole oikeastaan koskaan ollut pysyvää kotia. Vain yksi yhteinen, äidillä ja isällä monta ja minulla kaksi. Olen jo sanonut, että lähden mukaan, mutta vasta nyt tajuan, että tästä matkasta saattaa tulla aika pitkä", Eric selitti pidellen Hay Linin hentoja ja kauniita käsiä. "Nyt on liian myöhäistä perua mitään."

"Sinä siis haluaisit jäädä. Okei, joo… ymmärrän. Ainakin yritän ymmärtää", Hay Lin sanoi ja nyökkäili yrittäen hymyillä. Tosin hymyileminen oli nyt kaikkein vaikein asia, jonka tyttö tiesi.

Hay Linin ja Ericin poistuessa lopulta ravintolasta, oli taas myöhä ja hyvin pimeää. Siitä huolimatta he kävelivät hitaasti kohti seuraavaa kiinalaista ravintolaa, Silver Dragonia. Mitä enemmän aikaa kului, sitä enemmän heillä oli aikaa olla yhdessä. Ainakin näin he olettivat. Kuitenkin, Ericin oli joka tapauksessa lähdettävä nukkumaan, sillä lentokentällä piti olla jo seitsemältä aamulla.

Silver Dragonin tullessa näkyviin kadunkulmassa, Hay Lin hidasti vauhtiaan ja lopulta pysähtyi ravintolan oven eteen.

"Tänään oli ihana ilta, Hay Lin. Kiitos!" Eric sanoi äkkiä ja hymyili Hay Linille. Hay Lin yritti vastata hymyyn, mutta hänen iloinen energiansa oli lopussa.

"Minustakin tämä oli hyvin kosminen ilta. Kiitos!" Hay Lin nauroi ja hymyili, kun Eric kaivoi jotain esille taskustaan.

"Suljehan silmäsi", Eric painoi vasemman kätensä Hay Linin silmille, minkä jälkeen hän otti jotain taskustaan. Hay Lin tunsi, kuinka Eric tarttui tytön oikeaan käteen ja pujotti nimettömään jonkin esineen. "No niin, avaa ne." Heti avattuaan silmänsä, Hay Lin katsoi oikeaan nimettömäänsä. Siinä oli kaunis hopeasormus, johon oli kaiverrettu kanji- merkein(kanjit kiinalaisia merkkejä) kirjoitus: wo ai ni, joka tarkoittaa kiinaksi "Minä rakastan sinua."

"Eric… se on ihana! Kiitos!" Hay Lin kiljahti ja hyppäsi pojan kaulaan antaen samalla suudelman pojan huulille. "Rakastan sinua! Et hän koskaan unohda minua?"

"Unohda sinua! En ikinä!" Eric sanoi vahvasti ja piteli Hay Liniä sylissään kuin aarretta, jota ei saisi missään tapauksessa pudottaa. "Nyt… nyt vain käännyt ja kävelet ovesta sisään kuin kaikki olisi ok. Ajattele, etteivät nämä ole lopulliset hyvästi. Ja muista, että minäkin rakastan sinua", Eric sanoi, hymyili ja käänsi tytön ympäri kasvot kohti ravintolan ovea.

"Mutta… tämä on viimeinen kerta, kun näen sinut", Hay Lin totesi ja kuuli takanaan taskun ja valokuvan kahinaa.

"Tässä. Itselläni on kopio. Tämä on se hetki, kun Peter nappasi minusta ja sinusta kuvan rannalla. Peter lahjoitti kuvan minulle ja otin siitä kopiot, jotta voisin antaa toisen sinulle muistoksi, ettei kumpikaan koskaan unohda", Eric selitti ojentaen Hay Linin valokuvan, jossa näkyi Eric ja Hay Lin. Ericillä oli kasvot kameraan päin, mutta Hay Lin oli juuri kääntynyt ja näyttänyt voitonmerkkiä hymyssä suin kameralle. Muistot saivat tytöt kyyneliin.

"Jo tässä kuvassa näyttää, että olisimme aina olleet yhdessä, vaikka tuossa olemmekin vielä vain ystäviä", Hay Lin huomautti ja Eric oli samaa mieltä.

"Totta. Mutta nyt minun on pakko mennä. Kävele vain ovesta sisään, äläkä katso taaksesi", Eric sanoi ja johdatti tyttöystävänsä kohti ovea. Kun Hay Lin oli viiden metrin päässä ovesta, hänen ja Ericin kädet irtautuivat toisistaan. Aivan oven edessä Hay Lin huokaisi syvään, avasi avaimella oven ja astui sisään. Vaikka Eric oli kieltänyt Hay Liniä kääntymästä, tyttö kuitenkin kääntyi ja hymyili. Eric vastasi hymyyn ja vilkutti. Sitten Hay Lin sulki oven hiljaa. Hetken hän siinä seisoi, kunnes hermot eivät enää kestäneet ja tyttö vajosi pimeän huoneen lattialle kädet silmillä peittäen kyyneleet.

Hay Lin ei saanut yöllä unta. Niin paljon oli tapahtunut puolenviikon aikana. Hän vain katseli Ericin antamaa kuvaa heistä kahdesta. Pikkuhiljaa kuva tahriutui kyynelistä, eikä Hay Lin osannut rauhoittua. Hän vain mietti yhtä asiaa: "Minun on pakko nähdä hänet vielä. Pakko! Viimeisen kerran, kun on vielä aikaa!"

Ja tosiaankin, Hay Lin nousi ylös sängystä, puki vaatteet yllensä ja soitti taksin niin hiljaisella äänellä kuin pystyi. Taksi saapui pian ja sitten noin puoli seitsemän aikoihin, Hay Lin saapui lentokentälle. Tyttö juoksi nopeasti lentokentän aulaan ja katsoi lentoaikoja. Ericin olisi mentävä viimeistään vartin päästä koneeseen.

"Eric… et saa olla vielä koneessa. Et saa", Hay Lin huohotti juostessaan kohti porttia numero 15. Ihmisiä alkoi näkyä ja Hay Lin erotti yhden tummahiuksisen pojan istumassa penkillä odottamassa vuoroaan. "Eric. Eric!" Hay Lin huusi lujempaa ja juoksi pojan luokse. Poika havahtui ja huomatessaan Hay Linin, Eric nousi pöllämystyneen näköisenä seisomaan.

"Hay Lin!"

"Eric!" Hay Lin kiljaisi ja hyppäsi poikaystävänsä syliin. Eric nosti häntä lattialta ja syleili ilmassa.

"Miksi, Hay Lin! Miksi! Miksi sinä tulit!" Eric ihmetteli ja rutisti tyttöä.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Eric! Älä mene pois, ole kiltti!" Hay Lin tiesi, ettei hän sanoillaan ainakaan parantanut tilannetta, mutta mitä hän tunteilleen voi.

"Hay Lin… sinä tiedät, etten -", Eric aloitti, mutta Hay Lin jatkoi.

"Tiedän! Minä tiedän, mutta halusin vain nähdä sinut vielä viimeisen kerran. En saanut nukuttua koko yönä, koska ajattelin sinua. Minun oli pakko tulla!" Hay Lin nyyhkytti Ericin rintaa vasten. Eric huokaisi, halasi Hay Liniä ja sanoi:

"Hei! Ei tämä ole viimeinen kerta. Lupaan sen", Ericin ilme oli lohduttava ja huolehtiva, josta Hay Lin ei halunnut päästä koskaan eroon.

"Mutta…",

"Eric! Meidän on mentävä tavarahihnojen luokse. Oho! Hay Lin! Kiva, kun tulit hyvästelemään", Ericin äiti, Louise ilmestyi heidän luokseen. Hän hymyili, kunnes huomasi Hay Linin kasvot, jotka olivat muuta kuin iloiset.

"Äiti!" Eric sanoi toruvasti.

"Onko kaikki hyvin, Hay Lin?" Louise kysyi.

"Äh! Ei tässä mitään. Olen ihan kunnossa. Minulle tulee vain vähän ikävä niin tulin hyvästelemään", Hay Lin sanoi ja yritti hymyillä parhaansa mukaan, vaikka Louise kyllä huomasi tytön surulliset kasvot.

"No hyvä. Ikävä kyllä meidän on nyt mentävä. Olet todella mukava tyttö, Hay Lin. Ericillä taisi olla tuuria löytäessään sinut", Louise sanoi hymyillen ja taputtaen Hay Linin olkapäätä. "Minä ja isäsi menemme edeltä, Eric. Tule nopeasti", Louise sanoi ja käveli pois nuorten luota. Kun hän oli pois kuuloetäisyydeltä, Hay Lin ja Eric katsoivat toisiaan hetken, kunnes syöksyivät halaamaan toisiaan.

"Saitko sinä tulla?" Eric kysyi.

"Ööh… en kysynyt. Halusin vain päästä tänne niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista", Hay Lin myönsi.

"Nähdään, Hay Lin. Sitten taas joskus", Eric totesi hymyillen tyttöystävälleen, joka nyökkäili ja oppi taas hymyilemisen taidon.

"Törmäillään", Hay Lin sanoi hymyillen leveästi kyyneleet silmissään. Eric nauroi, jonka jälkeen he suutelivat. He eivät uskoneet, että suudelma olisi heidän viimeisensä. He luottivat syvästi siihen, että he joskus vielä tapaisivat ja suutelisivat.

"Ei enempää. Säästetään vähän siihen kun tapaamme jälleen", Eric hymyili.

"Hyvä on! Nyt…", Hay Lin ei kuitenkaan osannut sanoa "Hyvästi", sillä nämä eivät varmasti olleet hyvästit. Hay Lin uskoi siihen ja niin uskoi Erickin. Eric hyssytti niin, ettei kummankaan tarvinnut sanoa enää mitään. Sitten Hay Lin kääntyi ympäri, käveli kymmenen metriä ja juoksi. Kyyneleet kimaltelivat kuin timantit hänen poskillaan.

Taksissa oli kovan tuskan takana olla surullinen tai edes iloinen. Äkkiä Hay Linin suru ja ilo olivat muuttuneet peloksi. Taksi heittelehti tiellä puolelta toiselle ja taksikuski höpötti koko ajan kuin hullu. Taksikuski oli lievässä humalassa.

"Apua! Olkaa hyvä ja pysäyttäkää! Olette juovuksissa!" Hay Lin huusi hädissään ja piteli kovasti kiinni taksin penkeistä.

"Hehehee! Haluaako tyttö lisää vauhtia! Mennään vaan!" kuski oli täydellisessä humalassa, eikä Hay Lin keksinyt muuta kuin odottaa, että poliisi pysäyttäisi heidät.

"PYSÄHDY! Tämä on pelottavaa! Apua!" Hay Lin kirkui, mutta mitä enemmän hän kirkui, sitä enemmän kuski kiihdytti vauhtia. Ihan kuin kirkuna olisi riemunkiljuntaa. Mutta pian riemunkiljahduksista ei ollut enää tietoakaan, kun painajainen ilmestyi suoraan mutkan takana. Suuri linja-auto ilmestyi mutkan takaa niin nopeasti, ettei kenelläkään ollut varaa edes tajuta, mitä oli ehtinyt jo tapahtua. "EEEEEEEEEIIIII!" Hay Lin kirkui, kun bussi ajoi suoraan päin taksia niin, että taksi jäi osaksi bussin alle. Molemmat ajoneuvot liukuivat kirskuen tiellä, kauhunhuutojen ja -kiljahduksien saattelemana. Hay Lin törmäsi suoraan lasiin ja sai avattua taksin oven siten, että lensi ojaan. Kuitenkin pahinta oli, että taksi ja bussi kaatuivat hänen mukanaan ojaan. Taksi tuli osaksi Hay Linin päälle ja bussi täydeltä mitaltaan ojaan.

Äkkiä huudot olivat loppuneet ja syntyi kuolemanhiljaisuus. Kukaan muu paitsi Hay Lin ei päästänyt hiiskaustakaan. Koko oja oli täynnä lasinsiruja, verta ja kauhunilmeitä.

"Will… Irma… Taranee… Cornelia… Eric! Auttakaa… hyvä luoja, täällä tarvitaan apua…", nämä olivat Hay Linin viimeiset sanat ennen kuin menetti kaiken ympäriltään. Hän ei kuullut enää mitään. Näkö sumeni.

----

Ekasta osasta tuli aika pitkä, mutta teen seuraavista osista hieman lyhyempiä. Tämä on ensimmäinen W.I.T.C.H.- aiheinen ficci, jonka olen kirjoittanut julkaistavaksi. On siis kyse parista Hay Lin/Eric. Itse pidän heistä hyvin paljon, ja ovat parina paremmuusjärjestyksessä ensimmäisenä. Niin täydellinen pari!

Varoitan, että tästä on tulossa hyvin surullinen. Muistakaa, että suru voi myös olla myönteinen tunne.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Kuolemantauti**

_Kirjoittaja: _Kyoko-chan

_Paritus: _Hay Lin/Eric ja jossain vaiheessa Will/Matt

_Ikäraja: _PG (ehkä jossain vaiheessa PG-13)

_Genre: _romance, angsti, draama, tragedia(murhenäytelmä)

_Summary: _Hay Linin ja Ericin suhde on menossa koko ajan vain parempaan suuntaan. Mutta… sitten Eric kertoo lähtevänsä takaisin sinne mistä oli tullutkin. Toiseen kotiinsa. Kuitenkin lähdettyään taksilla lentokentältä, kuski on juovuksissa ja tapahtuu kamala onnettomuus. Onnettomuus johtaa lopulta hirveään murhenäytelmään…

_Toinen osa - Enneuni? _

-----

Lauantaiaamu on monelle heatherfieldiläiselle helpotuksen ja vapauden aamu. Ei mitään kiireitä, pitää vain olla rauhallisena kotona. Kuitenkaan se ei aina takaa, että kaikilla olisi asiat hyvin. Jotkut iloitsevat, mutta jotkut joutuvat kokemaan hirveän taistelun elämästään. Ja aina ei voittaa.

Heatherfieldin kaupungissa kaikuu surun ja pelon ääni; ambulanssin ääni. Jotakin kamalaa on tapahtunut ja todennäköisesti on voitu riistä joitakin ihmishenkiä. Jotkut taas vielä käyvät suurta kamppailua elämästä ja kuolemasta.

Hay Lin on ajautunut nyt syvälle uniinsa, joista hän toivoisi heräävänsä. Kuitenkin epäusko vie häneltä koko ajan vain entistä enemmän voimia. Hän yrittää jaksaa uskoa itseensä, mutta suru ja kipu ovat vastapainona. Pystyykö Hay Lin auttamaan itseään? Voiko hän saada apua keneltäkään? Ystäviltään tai Kandrakarilta? Saati sitten sairaalan henkilökunnalta?

"LISÄÄ VERTA! Tyttö vuotaa kuiviin!" huusi yksi kirurgeista ja verta toimitettiin Hay Linin ruumiiseen niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Kuitenkin näytti lähes siltä, että Hay Lin vuoti verta joka paikasta. Hengitys- ja sydänkoneet piipittivät nopeasti ja antoivat tiedon tytön elämän mahdollisuuksista.

"Aivojen toiminta on kunnossa!" Huusi yksi lääkäreistä, joka vahti koneita. "Mutta verta on poistunut jo 2 ja puoli litraa! Mistä saamme niin paljon O:ta! Joka tapauksessa sydän alkaa hellittää!" naislääkäri kertoi uutisen, joka ei ilahduttanut. Lääkärit ja kirurgit jatkoivat kuitenkin työtään yrittäen saada taas elämän virtaamaan tytön suonissa.

"Älä hätäänny! Verta tulee kyllä! Ei hän kuole! Voi ei!" pian leikkauksen johtaja huomasi, että vaihtoehdot alkoivat olla vähissä. Sydämen toiminta alkoi antaa periksi elämälle, eivätkä keuhkot saaneet happea kuin hengityskoneesta. Myös luut olivat kokeneet kovan tällin, ja oli ollut vain tuuri, että onnettomuudesta selvittiin muutamalla murtumalla, eikä raajoja täytynyt amputoida.

"Uuuh!" äkkiä koneiden vahtija tunsi jonkinlaista heikkoutta, mutta pian hänkin oli ihan kunnossa, mutta eri elementillä. "Saanko minä yrittää?" hän kysyi johtajalta.

"Yrittää! On kyse elämästä ja kuolemasta! Sinun on vahdittava koneita!" johtaja sanoi. "Sitä paitsi kyllä me osaamme!" hän jatkoi. Koneiden vartija katsoi nyt Hay Liniä. Hänen ilmeensä oli surullinen ja anova. Heitä yhdisti jokin. Varmaankin se, että olivat samaa rotua. Molemmat kiinalaissyntyisiä. "Shan? Tiedän, miltä sinusta saattaa tuntua, mutta… jos me emme pysty tekemään mitään niin et sinäkään", johtaja sanoi jatkaen leikkausta.

_"Kyllä joku pystyy tekemään jotakin. Ja jos he eivät niin kyllä minä pystyn!"_

"Lynda… hänen vanhempansa ja ystävänsä taisivat tulla", yksi lääkäreistä totesi nyökäyttäen päätään ovelle ja ikkunalle päin. Muutkin vilkaisivat ja Lynda, joka oli Hay Linin virallinen hoitaja, huokaisi nähdessään Hay Linin vanhemmat ja tytön ystävät: Willin, Irman, Taraneen, Cornelian ja Rebecan eli Oruben.

Hay Lin tunsi, kuinka hän leijui alasti tyhjyydessä. Vaikka hän tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi, hän aisti, että oli paikassa, jonka jo alkujaan tunsi. Oli hyvin rauhallista ja hiljaista. Tällaista saattoi olla vain yhdessä paikassa, jonka Hay Lin tiesi, muttei muistanut kuin hämärästi. Hyvin heikosti hän muisti suuren valkoisen linnan kohoavan pilvien seasta. Kandrakar.

"_Hay Lin_", kuului pehmeä miehen ääni, joka kuului ilmiselvästi Kandrakarin Oraakkelille, Himerishille. Hay Lin avasi silmänsä ja noustessaan seisomaan hänen ympärilleen ilmestyivät tutut, mutta omalla vartalollaan tuntemattomat vaatteet. Valkoinen kaapu, jonka hän oli nähnyt aina Oraakkelin ja Kandrakarin viisaiden yllä.

"Oraakkeli! Mi- mitä tämä on? Mitä tapahtui?" Hay Lin kysyi säikähtäneen oloisena Oraakkelilta ja tutki uusia vaatteitaan. Oraakkeli hymyili.

"Tapahtui vakava onnettomuus, joka olisi vienyt sinulta hengen, jos et olisi Kandrakarin jäsen ja ennen kaikkea vartija. Mutta en voi kuitenkaan itse päättää sinun elämän tiestäsi. Minne se tie sitten johtaa, niin siitä päättää vain sinä ja eräs sinun rakkaimmistasi", Oraakkeli totesi. Hay Lin ei vieläkään tajunnut.

"Mitä tarkoitat? Miksi minulla on nämä vaatteet? Kuolinko minä?" Hay Lin kysyi, eikä tiennyt mitkä sadoista kysymyksistään kysyisi ensin.

"Kuuntelitko sinä ollenkaan, Hay Lin? En voi yksin päättää, kuoletko vai et. Se on sinun ja mummisi päätettävissä", Oraakkeli totesi ja laski kätensä Hay Linin olalle. Tyttö mietti ja pohti, mutta äskeiset sanat eivät kertoneet hänelle vieläkään täydellistä vastausta.

"Miten niin minä ja mummi? Tietenkin haluan elää!"

"Tulepas katsomaan, niin yllätyt, että joku taistelee nyt toisen ruumiissa sinun hengissä säilymisestäsi." Niinpä he sitten kävelivät huoneeseen, jossa he ja muut tytöt olivat olleet ennen Arkhantaan lähtöään, peilihuoneessa. Suuri peili säteili Hay Linin edessä ja hän paloi halua nähdä vastaukset kysymyksiinsä. Lopulta peiliin ilmestyi kuva leikkaussalista, jossa hänen elämästään taisteli noin kuusi ihmistä. "Hän… on mummisi", Oraakkeli osoitti Shania, kiinalaissyntyistä naislääkäriä, joka nyt toljotti koko ajan Hay Liniä katseellaan.

"Isoäiti? Mitä hän tekee?" Hay Lin ihmetteli.

"Hän pelastaa henkeäsi. Hän lisää verta omastaan telepaattisesti eli ilman, että joku näkee. Olette nimittäin samaa veriryhmää. Samoin hän myös loihtii murtumiisi loitsun, jonka ansiosta murtumat paranevat nopeammin, ehkä jo parin viikon sisällä", Oraakkeli sanoi ja hymyili. Hay Lin oli todella kiitollinen, mutta ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt, mitä Oraakkeli oli tarkoittanut sanoessaan, että Hay Lin itse voisi vaikuttaa omaan hengissä säilymiseensä. Hay Lin kysyi ja Oraakkeli vastasi vihdoinkin suorilla sanoilla. "Saat valita. Jos kuolet, päädyt tänne takaisin uuteen elämään Kandrakarissa. Tai sitten selviät hengissä ja elät niin kuin muutkin kuolevaiset. Ystäväsi päätyvät joka tapauksessa kuollessaan tänne, jos jatkavat Kandrakarin palveluksissa, mutta sinä koet saman kohtalon kuin muutkin tavalliset tytöt", Oraakkelin vaihtoehdot olivat Hay Linille ehkä liian helppo vastaus. Hän halusi jatkaa elämää yhdessä ystäviensä kanssa, mutta hän kuolisi aivan normaalisti. Jos hän nyt kuolisi, tyttö saisi jatkaa elämäänsä Kandrakarissa. "Suosittelen, että mietit mitä -", Oraakkeli aloitti, mutta Hay Lin oli jo valinnut.

"Haluan elää nyt. En halua, että ystäväni ja vanhempani tulevat surullisiksi", Hay Lin sanoi.

"Oletko aivan varma?" Oraakkeli kysyi. Hay Lin nyökkäsi varmasti.

"Olen täysin varma! Olen tehnyt lupauksia, jotka haluan vielä elämässäni täyttää", Hay Lin myönsi ja katsoi Oraakkelia, joka oli hiljaa ja nyökkäsi sitten.

"Hyvä on. Olkoon sitten niin", Oraakkeli sanoi laski katseensa maahan, jolloin Hay Lin katosi paikalta kuin silmän räpäyksessä. Hay Lin kiisi läpi valon ja pimeyden, läpi ajan ja horroksen, kunnes lopulta saavutti päämääränsä elämässä.

---

"Ooh! Hän herää! Voi ei, mene pois huoneesta niin yllätämme hänet", kuului tuttu ääni Hay Linin korvissa. Joku astui ulos huoneesta ja jotkut istuivat Hay Linin pehmeälle sängylle. Sairaalan haju tuntui inhottavalta tytön sieraimissa, mutta Willin, Irman, Taraneen, Cornelian ja Oruben äänet saivat tytön iloiseksi. Lopulta Hay Lin avasi silmänsä ja näki vihdoinkin tutut kasvot yläpuolellaan.

"Hay Lin! Voi kulta!" Hay Linin äiti huudahti huolestuneena ja helpottuneena ottaen tyttärensä syliinsä.

"Äiti! Au! Sattuu!" Hay Lin parkaisi, kun äiti oli painautunut hieman hänen kätensä päälle. Äiti huokaisi pelästyksestä.

"Anteeksi! Mutta… olimme kaikki niin huolissamme", Hay Linin äiti melkein itki ja hänen tyttärensä oli hyvin vaikea valita oikeita sanoja.

"Tiedän. Mitä tapahtui muille onnettomuudessa olleille?" Hay Lin kysyi.

"Sinä siis muistat, mitä tapahtui", Hay Linin äiti ihmetteli. "No, taksikuski kuoli välittömästi. Bussissa oli 20 ihmistä, joista 15 loukkaantui vakavasti ja 5 kuoli. Sinulla oli aivan käsittämättömän hyvä tuuri, sillä epäiltiin, että jalat olisi pakko amputoida. Muilla kävi huonommin." Kuultuaan äitinsä sanat, Hay Lin oli haljeta. Kaikki tämä oli yhden ihmisen syytä! Eikä Hay Lin keksinyt ketään muuta kuin itsensä. Hän itse oli itsepäisesti lähtenyt lentokentälle kenellekään mitään kertomatta ja sai nyt tuntea tekonsa seuraukset.

"Ei… en minä tarkoittanut. Lupaan, etten tarkoittanut tappaa ketään! Minä vain halusin hyvästellä Ericin! En halunnut näin käyvän!" Hay Lin sanoi kovaan ääneen itku kurkussa ja laski kätensä kasvoilleen peittääkseen kyyneleet.

"Mitä tarkoitat? Tappaa?" Will korotti äänensä ja tuli lähemmäksi ystäväänsä.

"Kai sinä nyt tajuat. Jos en olisi lähtenyt, näin ei olisi käynyt. Kukaan ei olisi kuollut tai loukkaantunut", Hay Lin myönsi surullisena.

"Älä viitsi, Hay Lin! Se juoppo taksikuski on itse syyllinen! Jonkun olisi pitänyt tajuta jo aikaisemmin, että hän on vähän huppelissa", Irma totesi, mutta Hay Lin oli vieläkin masentunut.

"Ettekö vieläkään ymmärrä? Moni oli varmasti lähdössä onnelliselle lomamatkalle, mutta… mutta minä pilasin sen! Pilasin ihmisiltä onnen ja käänsin sen muka omaksi onnekseni, kun selvisin hengissä. Minun olisi pitänyt kuolla, eikä muiden, jotka halusivat vain hyvää. Olen hirviö!" Hay Lin manasi ja itki. Onnellisia ajatuksia hänellä ei juuri ollut. Eric oli lähtenyt pois ja nyt tyttö oli mielestään tapattanut 5 viatonta ihmistä. Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, Orube ja Hay Linin vanhemmat olivat hänen vierellään keksien jotain sanomista. Jotain, joka piristäisi. Mutta oliko edes sellaista keinoa olemassakaan?

"Etkä ole, Hay Lin. Maailmassa on vielä kaameampia hirviöitä, kuten Uriah ja nimenomaan se kännikala. Kuule, Hay! Tappamista on se, että tiedetään mitä tekee. Sinä et varmastikaan edes ajatellut tappavasi ketään, joten tuo oli pelkkä onnettomuus, jossa pahat kuoli ja hyvät saivat pitää nahkansa. Tuttu loru, eikö?" Irma iski silmää, mikä piristi Hay Liniä hieman. Kuitenkin… onnettomuudessa oli kuollut kolme lasta ja kaksi aikuista. Ja he kaikki olivat täysin viattomia.

"Ei… tiedän, että tahdot hyvää, mutta… paremminkin olisi voinut käydä", Hay Lin alkoi hieman rauhoittua. Irma huokaisi ja hymyili.

"Niin olisi huonomminkin. Tiedän, että tilanne inhottaa sinua, mutta asialle ei voi enää mitään. Vaikka sinä kuolisit, se ei herätä ketään henkiin. Päinvastoin", Taranee sanoi ja laski kätensä lohduttavasti ystävänsä olkapäälle. "Hay Lin, sinua ihanampaa ystävää ei löydy Irman, Willin, Cornelian ja Oruben lisäksi. Olet meille kaikille todella tärkeä!" lopulta Hay Lin yritti parhaansa mukaan halata ystäviään. Onnen kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskilleen.

"Olette ihania!" Hay Lin totesi kovaan ääneen. Hän kuuli, kuinka tytöt kuiskailivat toisilleen jotakin ja nyökkäsivät hymyillen.

"Hay Lin. Meillä on sinulle pieni yllätys!" Will korotti ääntään ovelle päin. Kaikki käänsivät katseensa ovelle, joka avautui rauhallisesti, mutta varmasti. Hay Lin katsoi ilmeettömänä ovelle ja oli murtua onnesta, kun näki, kuka ovella seisoi tummine hiuksineen ja ruskeine silmineen.

"Eric?" Hay Lin oli sanaton. Mitä poika vielä Heatherfieldissä teki? Eikö hän lähtenytkään?

"Hay Lin", Eric käveli hymyillen ja rauhallisesti tyttöystävänsä luokse ja istui tuolille tytön vuoteen viereen.

"Eric… Eric! AAAAH!" Hay Lin kiljahti kivusta, joka vangitsi tytön kehoa kuin kahleet, kun Hay Lin oli yrittänyt halata Ericiä.

"Hay Lin! Oletko kunnossa?" Eric kysyi huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Hay Lin nyökkäili hitaasti ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Ehkä meidän muiden pitäisi poistua hetkeksi vaikka teekupposelle", Irma ehdotti ja muut, jopa Hay Linin vanhemmat suostuivat jättämään Hayn ja Ericin kahden. Kun he lopulta poistuivat huoneesta, syntyi hiljaisuus, jota vallitsi kärsimys, pelko ja rakkaus.

"Miten sinä -", Hay Lin aloitti, mutta Eric vastasi jo Hay Linin pelkkiin ajatuksiin.

"Lentoa siirrettiin kahdella tunnilla. Menimme isän ja äidin kanssa kahvilaan ja satuin katselemaan telkkaria, jossa näytettiin kuvaa onnettomuudessa. Pelästyin niin kamalasti, kun näin sinut sen taksin alla. Minun oli pakko peruuttaa lento! Pelkäsin, että kuolisit, enkä enää koskaan näkisi sinua. Oikeasti… minä todella pelkäsin! En voinut lähteä. En todellakaan halunnut!" Ericin herkkyys pyrki taas esiin pinnan alta. Hän katsoi Hay Linin vuoteen ohitse kuin tyhjää. Pojan ääni ja kädet tärisivät. Hay Lin katsoi Ericiä murheellisen näköisesti ja ojensi vasemman, terveen kätensä Ericin kädelle.

"Eric? Minä…", Hay Lin sanoi hiljaa ja Eric nosti katseensa tyttöön. Pojan silmistä kimalsi pelko ja huolestuneisuus. "Olen todella onnellinen, että tulit takaisin! Lupaan, etten kuole vielä", Hay Lin sanoi rauhallisesti ja hymyili iloisesti. Sitten hän kipua vastaan taistellen kietoi vasemman kätensä pojan kaulan ympärille ja suuteli poikaa.

"Rakastan sinua. Hyvin, hyvin paljon!" Eric sanoi, kun suudelma oli ohi ja hänen päänsä lepäsi varovasti tytön olalla. Hay Lin tunsi kipua, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Ei olisi reilua, jos poika oli tullut takaisin hänen luokseen kotiinpaluun sijasta, muttei kuitenkaan voisi edes koskettaa tyttöystäväänsä. Kuitenkin kipu kirpaisi niin pahasti, että Hay Lin ähkäisi ja irtautui vaistomaisesti Ericistä. "Oletko kunnossa?" Eric kysyi huolestuneena.

"Ei mitään hätää. Käteen vain vähän sattuu", Hay Lin taisteli itkua vastaan hymyllä, joka oli vain ulkoista. Hay Linin sydämessä oli suuri haava, joka pitäisi parantaa heti. Hänen ilmeestään näki, ettei vain käteen sattunut. Hänen sydämensä oli pirstaleina. Eric näki selvästi, kuinka kyyneleet valuivat hiljaa vuolaana tytön poskia pitkin. Niinpä hän lohduttaakseen silitti tytön selkää pehmeästi ja rauhallisesti.

"Hay Lin?"

"Minusta tuntuu kuin olisin tuntenut kaikki bussissa olleet. Tunnen heidän surunsa ja kipunsa", Hay Lin taisteli taas itkua vastaan, mutta Eric ei selvästikään halunnut kuunnella hysteerisiä sanoja, vaan antoi Hay Linin nojata hellästi ja varovasti olkapäätään vasten. Hay Lin sulki silmänsä ja antoi kyynelten tulvia hitaasti Ericin olalle.

"Hay Lin. Älä syytä itseäsi onnettomuudesta. Se -", Eric aloitti, mutta Hay Linin oli pakko keskeyttää.

"Enhän minä syyttänytkään itseäni? En ainakaan sinun kuullesi", Hay Lin ihmetteli. Eric virnisti hieman.

"Ei. Väärin. Kuulin, kyllä mitä sanoit. Olin aivan oven takana", Eric piti pienen tauon ja jatkoi sitten. "Niin. Älä syytä itseäsi siitä, että olisit tappanut heidät. Irma on oikeassa ja Taranee on oikeassa. Kuuntele ystäviäsi. Heille ja minulle olet todella tärkeä", Eric totesi rauhoittaen tärisevää Hay Liniä.

Ovi avautui ja sisään astui Hay Linin hoitaja mukanaan toinenkin lääkäri. Hay Lin ja Eric irtautuivat toisistaan ja katsoivat nyt hymyillen sairaanhoitajia.

"Oho, oletkin jo herännyt. Käykö, jos otamme sinulta verikokeen niin varmistamme, että kaikki on aivan oikein?" Lynda kysyi. Hay Lin nyökkäsi hymyillen ja antoi hänelle luvan pistää ohut ja terävä piikki tytön verisuoneen. Se pisti hieman, mutta oli nopeasti ohi. "Kiitos." Lynda kiitti, hymyili ja lähti.

---

Seuraava yö ei ollut ihana. Hay Lin ei saanut todellakaan nukutuksi, sillä hänen päätään särki mielettömästi ja hiki valui tytön otsalta. Hänellä oli selvästi kuumetta.

Kun hän lopulta sai suljettua silmänsä, tyttö kuuli omaa kirkunaansa keskellä pimeyttä. Hän kuuli sanoja, muttei erottanut niitä toisistaan. Se oli niin hirveää kuunneltavaa, että päätä vain särki yhä enemmän ja Hay Linin oli pakko juosta vessan pöntön ylle ja oksentaa. Sama juttu jatkui, eikä hän kestänyt viittä sekuntia kauempaa.

_"EI! Eric! Miksi… miksi päästit irti! MIKSI! Pyydän! Usko, toivo ja rakasta! ÄLÄ JÄTÄ MINUAAA!" _Lopulta Hay Lin sai selvää sanoista ja avatessaan silmänsä hän oli kuin maratonin juossut. Hän juoksi huoneensa vessaan ja lyyhistyi lavuaarin ääreen. Hän itki kivusta ja pelosta. Hän kaipasi seuraa enemmän kuin koskaan ennen. Ja Ericin seuraa. Hay Lin haluaisi varmistaa, ettei tuo uni ollut enne. Tosin hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hän kirkui noita sanoja. Tarkoittiko se sitä, että Eric hylkäisi hänet ja kertoisi haluavansa eroon tytöstä? Vaiko sitä, että Hay Lin kuolisi? Tai… Eric kuolisi? Hay Lin ei halunnut ajatella enempää, mutta se oli mahdotonta. Hän vain itki ja toivoi, että voisi nukahtaa ilman, että hänen äänensä kirkuu niitä epätoivoisia sanoja.

Lopulta hän nousi ylös ja lähti takaisin kohti vuodetta. Se ei ollutkaan niin helppoa. Hay Liniä pyörrytti ja hänen silmissään sumeni hiukan. Hän alkoi epäillä kävelytaitojaan ja horjui uhkaavasti. Ja äkkiä hän olikin menettänyt tasapainon kohtalokkain seurauksin. Hän kaatui suoraan huulet edellä päin pikkupöytää. Hay Lin olisi kirkunut, ellei olisi menettänyt tajuntaansa. Sen sijaan hän kyllä kuuli, kuinka hänen äänensä kirkui niitä hysteerisiä ja ennettä lupaavia sanoja.

----

"Hei! Etkös sinä ole Eric Lyndon? Hay Linin poikaystävä?" kuului Hay Linin hoitajan, Lyndan ääni. Eric pysähtyi ja kääntyi Lyndan puoleen. Eric hymyili ystävällisesti.

"Olen. Miten niin?" Eric ihmetteli. Lynda huokaisi surullisesti ja sanoi.

"Tapahtui pikku onnettomuus. Hän kaatui viime yönä pöytää päin."

"Mitä!" Eric pelästyi.

"Ja… on vielä jotain paljon vakavampaakin tullut selville. Paljon pahempaakin on nyt tapahtunut", Lynda sanoi surullisesti ja selvästi mietti, miten valita sanansa.

"Mitä nyt on tapahtunut? Missä hän on?" Eric kysyi hermostuneena.

"Hän on vanhassa huoneessaan ja todennäköisesti nukkuu, mutta hyvin levottomasti. Tule", Lynda sanoi ja niin he jatkoivat matkaansa Hay Linin huoneeseen, missä Hay lin yritti nukkua. Tyttö liikkui hyvin levottomasti äännähdellen kuin kivusta ja hiki otsalla valuen.

"Mikä häntä vaivaa!" Eric juoksi Hay Linin luokse ja yritti herättää tytön. "Hay Lin! Herää. Herää, Hay Lin!" ja Hay Lin heräsi. Hän hengitti taas hyvin raskaasti ja silmät suurina. "Hay Lin? Oletko kunnossa?"

"Eric…", Hay Lin mutisi ja katsoi poikaystäväänsä. "Eric!" Hay Lin oli juuri alkamaisillaan suudella Ericiä, mutta Lyndan pelästynyt huuto esti häntä.

"ÄLÄ! Älkää suudelko!" Lynda esti heitä ja työnsi Ericiä hieman sivuun.

"Mitä sinä oikein höpötät! Miksi ei!" Hay Lin ihmetteli, mutta pian hän sai järkyttävän vastauksen siihenkin. Lynda katsoi surullisesti molempia.

"Siihen on järkevä syy. Tutkimme vertasi ja… saimme selville jotain todella kamalaa. Emme olleet uskoa, että se oli edes mahdollista, mutta… minun on nyt vastattava kysymyksellä. Oletko koskaan ollut yhdynnässä kenenkään kanssa?" Hay Lin ei ollut ymmärtää, miksi häneltä kysyttiin sellaista.

"En! Miten niin? En ymmärrä", Hay Lin katsoi hoitajaansa kysyvästi. Lynda huokaisi ja hänen silmistään loisti suru ja pelko.

"Kukaan ei oikein ymmärtänyt, miten se oli edennyt niin nopeasti, ettei mitään voi enää tehdä. Huulessasi on syvä haava, ettekä siksi voi suudella, koska sinulla… sinulla on HIV."

----

Tuleehan sitä jatkoa! Olen kirjoittanut ja kumittanut, kirjoittanut ja kumittanut, kunnes päädyin tähän tulokseen. LOL! Ette kai järkyttyneet lopussa?

Comments, please?


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Kuolemantauti**

_Kirjoittaja: _Kyoko-chan

_Paritus: _Hay Lin/Eric ja jossain vaiheessa Will/Matt

_Ikäraja: _PG (ehkä jossain vaiheessa PG-13)

_Genre: _romance, angsti, draama, tragedia(murhenäytelmä)

_Summary: _Hay Linin ja Ericin suhde on menossa koko ajan vain parempaan suuntaan. Mutta… sitten Eric kertoo lähtevänsä takaisin sinne mistä oli tullutkin. Toiseen kotiinsa. Kuitenkin lähdettyään taksilla lentokentältä, kuski on juovuksissa ja tapahtuu kamala onnettomuus. Onnettomuus johtaa lopulta hirveään murhenäytelmään…

A/N: TÄRKEÄ! Lataa tämä kappale, sillä se esiintyy tämän ficin aikana. Sanat käännöksineen löydät täältä.

_Kolmas osa- Wo yuan wei le ai chen shui (For love, I'm willing to sleep deeply )_

_---_

"Kukaan ei oikein ymmärtänyt, miten se oli edennyt niin nopeasti, ettei mitään voi enää tehdä. Huulessasi on syvä haava, ettekä siksi voi suudella, koska sinulla… sinulla on HIV", Lyndan sanat olivat yhdessä kuin keihäs, joka oli juuri lävistänyt kummankin, Hay Linin ja Ericin sydämen. Hay Lin unohti melkein hengittää ja kuuli hoitajansa järkyttävät sanat kaikuvan korvissaan.

"Ei. Ei! Tuo ei ole totta!" Eric korotti ääntään. Sanat olivat kuitenkin takertuneet kurkkuun. Mitä hän muka voisi sanoa? Hoitaja huokaisi ja laski katseensa surullisena lattiaan.

"Ikävä kyllä, jos tartunta ei ole tapahtunut yhdynnän kautta, se on todennäköisimmin tullut verensiirron kautta", Lynda sanoi surullisesti ja katsoi Ericiä ja Hay Liniä. Eric näytti järkyttyneemmältä kuin koskaan ennen ja Hay Lin katsoi kuin tyhjää ja silmät kiiluen. "Olen erittäin pahoillani, mutta pelkäämme, että tauti etenee samaa vauhtia. Pahimmassa tapauksessa hän saattaa kuolla jo muutaman päivän sisällä."

"Mitä! Mutta… eikö HIV kestä normaalisti vuosia ja lähes oireitta!" Ericin oli hyvin vaikea hillitä itseään. Poika ei voinut todellakaan uskoa, että Hay Linille olisi tullut ainakaan oireita niin nopeasti.

"Olet oikeassa, ja se meitä kaikkia niin ihmetyttääkin", Lynda huokaisi ja lisäsi: "Jätän teidät nyt hetkeksi rauhaan. Älkää suudelko, tai tauti voi tarttua." Sitten hän käveli ovelle ja juuri ennen oven sulkemista Eric kysyi:

"Oletteko varmoja, että kyse on juuri HIV:stä?"

"Olemme", Lynda vastasi hiljaa ja katosi sitten oven taakse käytävälle. Syntyi kuoleman hiljaisuus, joka soi paremmin kuin itse haudassa. Hay Lin oli itkun partaalla, eikä näyttänyt todellakaan tietävän, mitä sanoisi. Eric katsoi häntä kuin odottavan sanoja.

"Miksi? Miksi kaikki muuttuu koko ajan vain pahemmaksi!" Hay Lin parkaisi ja itki kasvot käsiin peitettynä. Eric otti hänet syleilyynsä ja yritti olla parhaimpana mahdollisena tukena kuin suinkin. Hay Lin halusi vain itkeä ja yrittää olla ajattelematta loppua, joka häämötti jo elämän loppusuoralla. "Miten… miten minä kerron tytöille? Saati sitten isälle ja äidille!" Hay Lin itki, eikä pystynyt lopettamaan. Hän ei voinut todellakaan käsittää, miten hän oli voinut ylipäätään saada tartunnan. Hänen isoäitinsähän oli luovuttanut pojan tyttärelleen verta, jossa ei ollut koskaan ollut mitään tauteja. Sitä paitsi hän oli yksi Kandrakarin viisaista ja entinen Kandrakarin vartija. Ja entä sitten… Oraakkeli. Oliko hän tiennyt jo tulevasta? Hay Lin paloi halusta mennä Kandrakariin sillä sekunnilla, mutta se oli mahdotonta Ericin nenän alla. Vai kuinka? Ei, ei hän pystyisi kertomaan! Äkkiä Hay Lin muisti unen sinä yönä, kun kaatui pöytää päin. Hän pelkäsi. Ne sanat… tarkoittivatko sanat sitä, että Eric tosiaan jättäisi Hay Linin!

"Shhh! Ei hätää", Eric ja Hay lin halusivat molemmat sanoa, että "kyllä kaikki järjestyy", mutta miten kumpikaan pystyi sanomaan asiaa, joka ei todellakaan pidä paikkaansa. Miten mikään pystyi enää muuttumaan hyväksi? "Kaikkein omituisinta on, että miten kaikki on tapahtunut niin nopeasti. Eihän mitään ilmennyt leikkauksen aikana. Miten tämä voi ylipäätän olla mahdollista?" Eric ihmetteli vakavissaan ja oli yhä sitä mieltä, että oli sattunut vain vakava erehdys.

"Sitä minäkin, mutta kai… tämä… jotenkin…", Hay Lin änkytti huulet väpättäen. "Kai tämä jotenkin iloksi muuttuu", Hay Lin nyyhkytti ja yritti tappaa itkua sekä korjata haavaa sydämessään. Mutta teki hän mitä tahansa, sydämen haava oli täysin korjaamaton. Hän käpertyi pieneksi mytyksi kuin hiiri ja yritti rakentaa esteitä kyyneleille. Hymyn vääntäminen oli hyvin tuskallista. Niin hyvin tuskallista! Miksi kyyneleet eivät vain loppuneet? Miksi itku ei loppunut, vaikka Hay Lin kuinka yritti? Tuntui kuin mikään ei voisi saada Hay Liniä enää hymyilemään. Hymy… se asia, joka oli tämän tytön henki ja elämä.

Myöhemmin tytötkin ja Hay Linin vanhemmat tulivat käymään. Kaikki olivat syvästi järkyttyneitä kuullessaan kamalat uutiset Hay Linistä. Tytön äiti oli vähällä pyörtyä, mutta Irma ehti onneksi työntämään tuolin hänen alleen.

"Ei… ei minun tyttäreni. Miten se voi muka olla mahdollista?" Äiti ja isä olivat täysin shokissa. Äiti vain itki ja piteli tyttärensä käsiä.

"Äiti… minä en tiedä. Kukaan lääkäreistäkään ei ymmärrä. Tai siis… siirretty veri oli HIV- aktiivinen, mutta… oireet tulivat liian nopeasti ja niin voimakkaasti", Hay Lin sanoi ääni täristen, eikä tiennyt, kannattiko sanoa totuutta loppuun. Sen, että hänellä saattoi olla vain muutama päivä elinaikaa. Jos hän oli saanut tartunnan niin nopeasti, oli lähes varmaa, että hänellä saattoi olla AIDS vielä nopeammin. Tosin Hay Lin taisi jo arvata, että äiti tiesi tämän. Ehkä vain oli parempi olla sanomatta koko asiaa.

"Eikö tosiaan ole mitään, joka voisi parantaa?" isä kysyi kysymyksen, johon lääkärit olivat jo vastanneet. Kukaan ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Pelkkä Hay Linin sulkeutuneet silmät ja kyyneleet poskilla kertoivat tarpeeksi. "Mutta kai edes jouluksi?" tämän lauseen jälkeen syntyi hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Hay Linin oli lähes mahdotonta pitää kyyneleitä enää sisällä. Niin, joulu. Vuoden paras juhla olisi kahden viikon päästä. Kaksi viikkoa tuntui yhtä aikaa pitkältä kuin lyhyeltä. Saattaisi olla hyvinkin mahdollista, ettei Hay Linin elimistö kestäisi jouluun asti, mutta… koskaan ei kannattanut antaa periksi. Ja Hay Lin oli varma, että kestäisi ne kaksi viikkoa ja yrittäisi taistella tiensä takaisin elämään. Hay Lin yritti hymyillä, mutta se oli hyvin haastavaa.

"Lupaan elää vähintään jouluun asti", Hay Lin vannoi ja uskoi siihen, että pystyisi pitämään lupauksensa. Muut kuitenkin katsoivat häntä surullisina. Ihan kuin eivät olisi uskoneet tyttöä lainkaan. Hay Lin kyllä ymmärsi, että kaikki olivat peloissaan, mutta hän ei halunnut sanoa sanallakaan siitä, että kuolisi todella pian.

_"Hay Lin. Oletko vielä ehtinyt jutella Oraakkelin kanssa?"_ Will kysyi Hay Liniltä telepaattisesti. Hay Lin hämmentyi hieman, muttei kuitenkaan näyttänyt sitä niin lievästi, etteivät äiti, isä ja Eric alkaisi kysellä mitään.

_"En ole saanut tilaisuutta",_ Hay Lin vastasi samaten.

_"Meidän täytyy keskustella hänen kanssaan. Jos hänellä olisi jokin selitys tähän",_ Will jatkoi.

_"Minäkin tiedän jo jotain. En ole vieläkään kertonut, mitä tapahtui onnettomuuden jälkeen. Silloin kyllä juttelin hänen kanssaan. Kerron kohta, mutta isä, äiti ja Eric pitäisi ensin häätää jonnekin", _Hay Lin sanoi telepaattisesti ja huokaisi syvään.

"Paljon kello on?" Hay Lin kysyi nyt ääneen.

_"_Puoli neljä", isä vastasi.

"Eikö teillä ole töitä ollenkaan?" Hay Lin ihmetteli.

"Voi, Hay Lin. Sinä olet tärkeämpi kuin mikään työ", äiti vastasi.

"Ääh! Kyllä minä pärjään ilman teitäkin. Olen varma, että teitä odotetaan jo", Hay Lin sanoi, muttei hymyillyt. Hän ei ollut hymyillyt kertaakaan sen jälkeen, kun oli saanut tietää sairastuneensa tappavaan tautiin. Isä ja äiti huokaisivat hymyillen. "Ja haluaisin jutella tyttöjen kanssa keskenämme, jos käy." Hay Lin sanoi ja tarkoitti tämän niin vanhemmilleen kuin Ericillekin.

"No, olisit voinut sanoa suoraan, että tahdot keskustella rauhassa tyttöjen kanssa", isä sanoi ja poistui huoneesta yhdessä vaimonsa ja Ericin kanssa. Kun tytöt saivat vihdoinkin keskustella rauhassa, Hay Lin kertoi kaiken. Kaiken, mitä Oraakkeli oli hänelle kertonut ja näyttänyt.

"Olisin normaalisti siis kuollut, mutta Oraakkeli ja isoäiti antoivat minulle kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Sain joko kuolla silloin ja elää mummin tavoin Kandrakarissa tai sitten sain jatkaa elämääni ja kuolla niin kuin oikeasti pitäisikin. Tarkoitan, te siis päädytte Kandrakariin, kun kuolette, mutta minä valitsin jälkimäisen", Hay Lin kertoi murheellinen ilme kasvoillaan. Tytöt hätkähtivät pelästyneinä.

"Mitä! Valitsit siis normaalin kuoleman, mutta miksi ihmeessä sinulla on nyt sukupuolitauti ja vielä niin nopeasti! Eihän sitä voida laskea sopimukseen!" Irma melkein huusi, mutta onneksi tytöt tajusivat vaientaa hänet.

"SSH! Kukaan ei saa kuulla mitään!" Taranee hyssytteli.

"En tiedä, mitä on tapahtunut. Sitä paitsi veren pitäisi olla mummin. Tarkoitan, hän Oraakkelin sanojen mukaan siirsi minuun verta telepaattisesti", Hay Lin huomautti. Tytöt rypistelivät kulmiaan ja katsoivat tyttö kysyvästi.

"Ehkä mummillasi oli", Irma totesi.

"Ei varmasti ollut. Hänhän on tavallaan haamu, joten…", äkkiä Hay Lin keskeytti ja tajusi yhden jutun.

"Joten jos hän on haamu, hän ei voisi siirtää sinuun lainkaan verta", Cornelia todisti viileästi. Hay Lin pudisti kuitenkin päätään.

"Ei välttämättä. Tai siis… tarkoitan, ettei hänellä voisi olla mitään tauteja", Hay Lin pohti, mutta oli lähes osaksi samaa mieltä Cornelian kanssa. Voisiko Oraakkeli valehdella?

"Ei, Yan Lin ei ole oikeasti haamu, vaan ruumiillistunut Kandrakarissa. Näin ainakin uskoisin. Hän tarvitsee tavallisia elintoimintoja vieläkin", Will totesi rohkeasti. Hänen äänestään erottui pientä epävarmuutta, mutta Hay Lin kyllä tunsi, että Will oli oikeassa. "Ja… sinuunhan siirrettiin myös jonkun toisenkin verta joten siitä tartunta varmaan tuli", Will sanoi viisaasti, mutta lyhyessä teoriassa oli pieni aukko.

"Mutta… miksi se vaikutti niin nopeasti? Oikeasti HIV voi kestää useita vuosia oireitta, mutta minun kohdallani oireet ilmenivät jo seuraavana yönä", Hay Lin ei millään keksinyt, millä voisi ommella aukon kiinni. Oliko hän vain jotenkin erilainen? Vai oliko tämä jonkinlainen raukkamainen yritys tappaa hänet kohtaamatta häntä kasvotusten? "Olen varma, ettei Oraakkeli tai kukaan pysty tekemään muuta. Sopimus on sopimus."

"Älä viitsi! Tuo kuulostaa jo melkein siltä kuin haluaisit kuolla!" Irman oli hyvin vaikea hillitä itseään. Hänen paras ystävänsä teki kuolemaa ja oli kuin se olisi ihan ok. Mutta nuo sanat kuullessaan olisi voinut luulla Hay Linin menettäneen puhekykynsä. Hän keräytyi kuin kissa ja painoi kasvonsa polviin.

"Hienoa, Irma! Luulitko tosiaan parantavasi tilannetta?" Cornelia heitti. Irma puri hammasta. Hän tiesi kyllä mitä sanoi, mutta tiesi hän myös sen, ettei auttanut yhtään ketään.

"Tiedättekö miltä tuntuu joutua ensin vakavaan kolariin, josta vain taian avulla selvisi hengissä? Upealta! Entä sitten kun saa vielä tavallisen kuolevaisen elämän sen sijaan, että eläisi ikuisesti Kandrakarin palveluksissa? Tuntui vielä upeammalta, mutta vain siksi, että en halunnut jättää perhettäni, Ericiä ja ennen kaikkea parhaita ystäväni. Emme ole vain tiimi, joka pelastaa maailmoja kaikilta vaaroilta. Olemme parhaat ystävät ja se on jo eräänlaista rakkautta. Entä sitten, kun minulle ja Ericille kerrottiin, että minulla on HIV- tartunta ja se saattaa levitä hyvinkin nopeasti? Entä sitten, kun minulle selvisi, etten enää ikinä voisi suudella ketään saati sitten Ericiä! Olisin halunnut kuolla jo silloin, mutta… halusin silti taistella! Ajattelin, että usko, toivo ja rakkaus pitäisivät minut hengissä, mutta vähitellen aloin tajuta, että kohtalo pitää vain ottaa vastaan sellaisena kuin se tulee. En tahdo kuolla, mutta se on kohtalo, joka on jo sovittu etukäteen. Kohtaloa ei voi muuttaa. Se pitää vain hyväksyä!" Hay Linin huulet väpättivät ja hänen tummat silmänsä kiiluivat kyynelistä. Tytöt olivat hiljenneet, eivätkä osanneet sanoa mitään. Hay Lin oli kokenut jotain hyvin ihanaa ja kamalaa yhtä aikaa ja nyt se oli päätymässä loppuun, jonka päivämäärää ei kukaan pystynyt sanomaan. Lopulta kyyneleet vierivät kaikkien silmistä.

"Voi, Hay Lin", tytöt henkäisivät yhtä aikaa ja halasivat sitten ystäväänsä. He halasivat pitkään ja lujasti. Hay Lin rakasti ystäviään ja hän tiesi, ettei joutuisi koskaan luopumaan heistä. Hän vaihtaisi maisemia, mutta ei koskaan unohtaisi. Ja ennen kaikkea ei koskaan poistaisi muistoja ja ystäviä sydämestään. Mutta olisiko W.I.T.C.H. enää entisensä, jos Hay Lin kuolisi pois?

---

Vasta puolentoista viikon päästä Hay Lin pääsi kotiin, koska varsinaista tartunta-vaaraa ei ollut. Tavallisessa kanssakäymisessä tauti ei voisi tarttua. Aaton aattona tytöt viettivät mahdollisen vapaa aikansa yhdessä Hay Linin kanssa. He katsoivat telkkaria, kuuntelivat musiikkia ja kertoivat tarinoita heidän yhteisestä tiestään. Ja tosiaan, he eivät muistaneet todellakaan kaikkea mitä joku toinen kertoi. He muistelivat mm. taisteluja maailmojen välillä, poikia, heidän yhteisiä hetkiään ja hauskoja juttuja, jotka piristivät jokaista heistä ja surusta tuskin oli tietoakaan. Kaikki huolenaiheet olivat kadonneet tuuleen ja tytöt nauttivat näistä hetkistä enemmän kuin mistään muusta.

"Hehheh! Muistatteko, kun olimme yhdessä poikien kanssa piknikillä viimekesänä! En kyllä tahdo nähdä Martinia uudelleen siinä lammikossa tai hänkin muuttuu sammakoksi!" Irma muisteli. Tytöt nauroivat, tosin Hay Linin ilme alkoi taas muuttua. "Ensi kesänä uudestaan _samalla porukalla_!"

"Samassa paikassa! Samaan aikaan! W.I.T.C.H. on parasta kesällä!" tytöt, lukuun ottamatta Hay Liniä, huusivat yhtä aikaan ja tuskin pysyivät edes housuissaan. He eivät edes huomanneet, kuinka Hay Lin siirtyi hitaasti ikkunalle katselemaan lumisadetta.

_"Milloinkohan valkea lumi muuttuu taas vedeksi? Milloin se sulaa pois ja kukat kukkivat, linnut laulavat ja he juoksentelevat taas kevyissä kesäasuissa hiekkarantaa pitkin? Mutta minä… saanko minä enää koskaan nähdä, kuinka kevät sulattaa talven ja tuuli puhaltaa taas mukavasti? Enkö enää koskaan saa kävellä rantaviivaa pitkin ja ihailla auringonlaskua? Viime kesä… se oli elämäni paras kesä",_ Hay Lin muisteli hymy ensin hyytyen ja sitten taas muuttuen pieneksi ilonaamaksi.

Sinä kesänä Hay Lin oli kokenut parhaimmat hetket ystäviensä kanssa. He olivat käyneet piknikillä ja uimarannalla. Heillä oli ollut niin mahtavaa rannalla! He olivat tulleet aamulla, käyneet kaikki, Hay Lin ja Eric, Will ja Matt, Irma ja Joel, Taranee ja Nigel sekä Cornelia ja Peter, yhdessä ravintolassa syömässä, pelanneet lentopalloa, olleet rantamissikisoissa, ottaneet aurinkoa, uineet ja tehneet vaikka mitä kaikkea kivaa yhdessä.

"Wohooo! Me voitimme!" Hay Lin, Will, Taranee ja Cornelia huusivat yhtä aikaa lentopallokentällä, kun he olivat jälleen kerran voittaneet pojat lentopallossa. Ainoastaan Irma näytti tuumivan jotakin ja sanoi sitten:

"No, ei mitään uutta. Tietenkin me voitimme." Tytöt ja pojat alkoivat nauraa hiljaa.

Lentopallon peluun jälkeen kaikki syöksyivät mereen uimaan ja pallon heittely jatkui. Cornelia arasteli hieman, mutta Peterin kädestä pitäen hän jopa rakasti astua mereen. Irma ja Will puolestaan uivat kuin kaksi delfiiniä ympäriinsä. Hay Lin ja Taranee puolestaan olivat aivan normaalisti poikakavereidensa kanssa pelaamassa lentopalloa. Äkkiä Hay Lin heitti pallon tarkoituksena Joelille, jotta tämä heittäisi pallon Irmaa päin. Suunnitelma onnistui! Irma sattui juuri seisomaan pallon osuessa ja läiskähti oikein mukavasti vatsalleen veteen.

"Etkö osaa paremmin heittää!" Irma tokaisi noustuaan uudelleen pystyyn ja antoi Joelille samalla mitalla. Ja Joel heitti takaisin. Nyt pallo osui Irman silmien väliin. Lopulta pallon heittely päätyikin siihen, että Irma hyökkäsi niin sanotusti Joelin kimppuun ja roiski vettä hänen päällensä. Tytöt ja pojat nauroivat ja peli jatkui.

Iltapäivällä oli Heatherfieldin rannan missikisat. Kaikki W.I.T.C.H.- tytöt osallistuivat. Ja pikkutaialla heistä tuli vastustamattoman näköisiä. Tuomaristokin oli täysin hiljaa ja tuijotti tyttöjä kuin he olisivat tulleet suoraan Miss Maailma- kisoista. Kisat päättyivät lopulta siihen, että Cornelia ja Hay Lin jakoivat ykköspaikan. Will, Taranee ja Irma jakoivat puolestaan kolmisin toisen sijan. Eivät olleet näköjään päässeet yksimieliseen päätökseen.

"Olihan se arvattavissa, että tuomaristo pyörtyy kun näkee sinut ja ystäväsi", Eric totesi hymyillen Hay Linille, kun he loikoilivat vierekkäin samalla kaislamatolla. Kumma juttu, että he olivat tuolloinkin vain ystäviä.

"Apua, näytän kohta punaiselta alienilta, jos sanot vielä kerrankin minua kauniiksi", Hay Lin totesi ja punastui. Eric katsoi häntä hymyillen ja Hay Lin punastui yhä vain lievemmin katsellen pojan suklaanruskeita silmiä. "Lopeta!"

"Ai mikä? Et sinä alienilta näytä, saati sitten punaiselta, vaan kauniilta punaiselta ruusulta kukkaniityllä. Ja se ruusu on kaikkein kaunein", Eric hymyili ja Hay Lin häkeltyi vain lisää.

"Älä!" Hay Lin nauroi ja käänsi katsettaan. _"Hän puhuu minulle kuin tyttöystävälle!"_

Hay Lin kuuli kahinaa hiekassa ja tunsi, kuinka Eric otti jotain hiekasta.

"Hay Lin, minulla olisi eräs pyyntö? Otatko vastaan tämän simpukan ja sen sisällön?" Ericin kysymys oli kummallinen, mutta sitä enemmän Hay Lin halusi tietää, mistä oli kyse. Hän katsoi kysyvästi pojan käsissä olevaa simpukkaa ja otti sen omiin käsiinsä.

"Mitä siellä on?" Hay Lin kysyi, mutta avasi vastauksen simpukasta. Simpukan sisällä oli jonkinlainen kortti, jonka kuva oli otettu jostain hyvin tutusta paikasta. Kuvassa oli kaunis ranta auringonlaskussa ja tähtiä näkyi jo taivaalla. Kortin alareunassa luki suurin kirjaimin: _Port Nelson._ Innoissaan ja suu hämmästyksestä pyöreänä Hay Lin käänsi kortin ja luki: _"Tämä on kutsukortti matkalle kauniiseen Port Nelsoniin, jonka kesä on parasta ja tähdet ovat kuin valkoisia leivänmuruja mustalla pöydällä. Matka tehdään 5.6. - 12.6. 2006 välisenä aikana nimellä Lyndon. Tervetuloa Port Nelsoniin! P.S. Tämä kutsu on tehty Hay Linille."_

"Mitä? Ei voi olla totta!" Hay Lin ei voinut uskoa näkemäänsä ja joutui suuren hämmennyksen valtaan.

"Isä ja äiti ovat käyneet Port Nelsonissa ja haluaisivat käydä siellä uudelleen. Ehdotin, että lähtisit kanssamme ensikesänä. He suostuivat ja jos haluat niin saat toki lähteä. Paikkahan on sinulle tuttu. Lähdemme muuten syntymäpäiviesi jälkeisenä päivänä, joten tämä olisi yksi syntymäpäivälahja minulta", Eric kertoi iloisena ja hieman punastuen jännityksestä siitä, miten Hay Lin reagoisi. Hay Lin katsoi vuoroin korttia, vuoroin Ericiä. Hän oli niin onnellinen, että hänen teki mieli itkeä onnesta!

"Eric. Voi, Eric! Olet ihana!" siinä samassa Hay Lin hyppäsi Ericin kaulaan ja halasi poikaa pitkään.

"Huhuu, kyyhkyläiset!" kuului Peterin ääni, jonka seurauksena Hay Lin irtautui Ericistä ja katsoi Peteriin päin, kun poika nappasi heistä kuvan kameralla. Hay Lin oli ollut niin iloinen Ericin lahjasta, että hymy oli piirtynyt hänen kasvoilleen vielä kuvan aikana.

Tuota hetkeä Hay Lin ja Eric eivät kumpikaan unohtaisi ihan heti. Nyt Hay Lin piteli kuvaa käsissään omassa huoneessaan. Hay Linin huulet tärisivät. Hän vei katseensa ikkunalaudan reunaan, missä oli kaunis ja suurehko simpukka. Sen sisältö oli kuitenkin paljon kauniimpi ja suurempi. Hay Lin otti simpukan käteensä, eikä heti avannut sitä. Hän varautui itkun purkaukseen. Ja tärisevin käsin hän avasi simpukan, jonka sisältä löytyi kaunis Port Nelsonin kortti. Kääntöpuolella luki teksti, joka kertoi liikaa. Liikaa asioita, joiden pitäisi tapahtua, muttei tulisi koskaan tapahtumaan. Asioita, joita Hay Lin oli niin suurella toivolla odottanut. Mutta aina usko, toivo ja rakkauskaan eivät riitä pelastamaan sovitulta kohtalolta.

Ja ennen kuin kukaan hiljaisuuden aikana ehti sanomaan sanaakaan, Hay Lin purskahti itkuun ja antoi surullisen ja kamalan totuuden puhaltaa kehonsa lävitse kuin viileä tuuli. Ja tuulen lailla hänen piti jaksaa elämänsä loppuun asti.

---

Hay Lin pelkäsi, että olisi jo kuollut aaton vastaisena yönä, mutta kyllä hän vielä aamulla heräsi. Oli aatto aamu ja Hay Lin meni syömään joulupuuroa vanhempiensa kanssa. Tunnelma oli täysin erilainen kuin edellisinä jouluina. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään.

"Ihanaa puuroa, äiti", Hay Lin sanoi hiljaisuuden keskellä. Äiti hymyili, mutta hänen silmänsä olivat surulliset. "Äiti ja isä… kai teille sopii, että kävisin illalla Ericin kanssa kävelyllä", Hay Lin ehdotti. Ensin vanhemmat tuntuivat pistävän hanttiin sen takia, että tämä oli heidän viimeinen joulu yhdessä. Kuitenkin tajutessaan, että Eric oli palannut takaisin nimenomaan Hay Linin takia ja nämä päivät olisivat heidän viimeisimpiään yhdessä, he suostuivat.

"Jos olet kuitenkin kuuteen asti kotona niin saat lähteä. Aiotko käydä ystäviesikin luona?" äiti sanoi.

"Kiitos! Joo, sovimme tapaavamme puoli seitsemän maissa", Hay Lin kertoi ja oli onnellinen, että pääsisi tapaamaan ystävänsä ja Ericin. Sitten puoli seitsemältä koti ovella äiti ja isä huusivat hänelle perään:

"Pidä kivaa, kulta! Pysy koko ajan ystäviesi ja poikaystäväsi luona!" he puhuivat kuin pikkulapselle, mutta kukapa nyt ei olisi huolissaan HIV- potilaasta, joka eli parhaillaan viimeisiä päiviään.

Oruben talolla tytöt elivät joulutunnelmissa ja jakelivat joululahjoja, leipoivat pipareita ja kertoilivat vitsejä, kunnes Hay Lin muisti, että hänen piti tavata Eric kahdeksalta observatoriolla.

"No, mitä te aiotte tehdä?" Will kysyi innoissaan.

"En tiedä. Ericillä oli jotain suunnitelmia. Kiertelemme vain kaupungilla ja niin edelleen. Lupaan kertoa huomenna kaiken", Hay Lin vastasi hymyillen. Ihan kuin hän olisi unohtanut kokonaan huolensa. Hän halusi vain nauttia jokaisesta tunnista, joka hänellä vielä oli jäljellä.

"Muistakin kertoa! Muista aina W.I.T.C.H.!" Irma muistutti iskien silmä ja halasi sitten parasta ystäväänsä. Muutkin tytöt halasivat häntä ja halauksen aikana Hay Linin läpi kävi outo tunne. Hänen sydämeensä sattui ja tuntui hyvin tuskalliselta kävellä pois Oruben talosta. Portilla hän kääntyi ja katsoi taloa. Milloin hän palaisi takaisin tuohon taloon, joka oli kuin piparkakkutalo, jonka päällä oli valkeaa lunta? Joulun valot loistivat kauniina ikkunoista.

Lopulta uskallettuaan kääntyä pois, kyyneleet tekivät taas tuloaan. Ne olivat hyvin kylmiä kyyneliä, jotka tuntuivat jäätyvän tytön poskille.

Observatoriossa Hay Lin ja Eric sitten tapasivat. He hymyilivät, tarttuivat toisiaan käsistä ja lähtivät kävelemään pitkin Heatherfieldin lumisia ja jouluisia katuja. Joululaulut soivat, ihmiset kävivät tekemässä viimeisiä jouluruokaostoksia ja kauppojen ikkunoilla oli kauniita jouluvaloja, jotka antoivat valoa ja lämpöä talven pimeydelle ja kylmyydelle.

He kävivät katselemassa vähän kaikenlaisia tavaroita; vaatteita, huonekaluja ja loppujen lopuksi Hay Lin pysähtyi erään hääliikkeen ikkunan eteen. Hän näki näyteikkunalla mallinuken, jonka yllä oli kaunis hääpuku ja hyvin pitkä laahus. Huntu oli myös todella pitkä ja kaunis. Hay Lin tunsi kyyneleet taas silmäkulmissaan. Hän ei ikinä saisi pistää tuota kyyhkysenvalkoista pukua ylleen ja astua se päällään alttarille, uskollinen aviomies vierellään.

"Haluaisin tosissaan nähdä sinut hääpuku ylläsi", Eric sanoi äkkiä. Hay Lin ei osannut vastata kuin nyökäten ja huulet täristen. Miksi häneltä oli riistetty kaikki, mitä muut saivat kokea? Eric kietoi kätensä tytön ympärille ja ehdotti heitä jatkamaan matkaa. "Käydäänkö taas syömässä siinä kiinalaisessa?" Eric ehdotti ja hymyili iloisesti. Hay Lin ilahtui taas ja jatkoi Ericin kanssa matkaa kohti kiinalaista ravintolaa. Kummankin oli hyvin vaikea sanoa sanaakaan. He vain pitivät toisiaan käsistä kuin eivät voisi koskaan päästää irti.

Ravintolassa tunnelma oli ihme kyllä todella lämmin ja iloinen. He muistelivat jälleen kerran menneitä ja katselivat valokuvia. Valokuvat kertoivat ihanista, onnellisista muistoista rannalta ja piknikiltä. Mikään ei voisi voittaa niitä hetkiä, kun he juoksentelivat pitkin nurmikkoa ja rantaviivaa. Kukat kukkivat, linnut lauloivat, lokit kirkuivat ja meri kohisi. Ne odottivat hetkeä, jona saisivat kokea kesän uudelleen.

Hay Lin kaivoi laukustaan esiin sen simpukan, jonka Eric oli hänelle antanut ja valokuvan, joka oli otettu viimekesänä. Ericin ilme muuttui vakavammaksi, samoin Hay Linin.

"Perun matkan omalta osaltani, jos sinä todellakin… tiedäthän…", Eric ei halunnut sanoa sanaakaan kuolemasta. Hän ei haluaisi myöntää sitä, jos niin oikeasti kävisi. Hay Lin pudisti päätään, mutta tarkoittaen muuta kuin, ettei kuolisi.

"Ei, Eric. Älä peru yhtä kallista matkaa vain minun takiani. Ei se ole mikään syy olla lähtemättä", Hay Lin sanoi tyyliin, ettei hänen kuolemallaan olisi mitään merkitystä. Eric huokaisi.

"Kyllä se on paras mahdollinen syy olla lähtemättä", Eric totesi, mutta Hay Lin ei ollut samaa mieltä.

"Ei ole. Port Nelsonia ei kannata jättää näkemättä vain sen takia, ettei kutsuvieras pääse. Olisit sinä muutenkin lähtenyt. Ole kiltti ja lähde Port Nelsoniin ja pidä ihanaa minunkin puolestani", Hay Lin pyysi pala kurkussa ja pidellen Ericin käsiä. Eric huokaisi ja mietti, kunnes myöntyi Hay Linin pyynnölle. "Kiitos!" Hay Lin hymyili.

Kun he olivat syöneet, he lähtivät taas kiertelemään Heatherfieldiä. Heillä ei ollut aavistustakaan minne he menisivät. Sisälle he taas halusivat, kun pakkasta oli kuitenkin 15 astetta. Oli pimeääkin.

"Ööh… oliko sinulla joitakin suunnitelmia?" Hay Lin kysyi, kun Eric tuntui hakevan katseellaan jotain paikkaa. Äkkiä hän pysähtyikin ja katsoi jotain baaria. "Tota, Eric?"

"Se on karaoke- baari, jos huomasit", Eric oli kai tajunnut, mitä Hay Lin oli epäillyt ja iski silmää. Hay Lin päästi "oho"- äännähdyksen ja tajusi sitten Ericin aikomukset paremmin.

"Karaoke-baari? Tarkoitatko, että menisimme laulamaan tai siis…?" Hay Lin ei meinannut saada sanaa suustaan ja punastui hiukan.

"Jep! Testataan vähän laulutaitojamme", Eric sanoi muina miehinä ja astui ovesta sisään Hay Linin kädestä kiinni pitäen.

"Ei, Eric. En minä osaa esiintyä. Älä oikeasti, Eric! Nolaan itseni!" Hay Lin joutui pienoiseen paniikkiin, koska hän tuntui luulevan, että joutuisi jonnekin yleisölavalle esiintymään.

"Ei siellä ole kuin minä ja sinä, höpsö. Ei tämä mikään konsertti ole", Eric nauroi Hay Linin reaktiolle.

"Täh?" Hay Lin ähkäisi, kun he menivät rahastusluukulle.

"Yksi karaokekoppi kahdelle, kiitos", Eric pyysi myyjältä, joka teki tilauksen ja ojensi heille jonkinlaiset tarrat. Hay Lin oli vielä hetken aivan äimänä, kunnes alkoi saada kiinni ajatuksesta. He menivät pieneen, kahden vessan kokoiseen huoneeseen, missä oli pieni lava, televisioruutu, josta näkyivät laulun sanat, 2 mikrofonia, valtavat stereot ja pikkuinen musta sohva.

"Aiommeko tosiaan laulaa?" Hay Lin kysyi, vaikka tiesi, että kysymys oli todella typerä.

"Ei, kun teemme näytelmän punaisesta alienista", Eric vitsaili. Hay Lin tirskahti ja käveli ujosti lavalle katselemaan kappalevaihtoehtoja. Hän nauroi kappaleille ja löysi kivoja kuin surullisiakin kappaleita.

"_Tästä tulee tosi kivaa!"_ Hay Lin ajatteli, kun he aloittivat laulamisen. Ensin he lauloivat jotain hauskoja kappaleita. Sitten jonkun romanttisen ja sen jälkeen he yrittivät heviä, mutta siitä ei tullut yhtään sen parempaa kuin hiiren heviyrityksestä. Lopulta Hay Lin alkoi todellakin tykätä laulamisesta ja huomasi jotain uusia taitoja itsessään. Hän etsi uutta kappaletta ja sellainen löytyi kuin löytyi: Coco Leen A love before time(Moonlight lover -Yue Guang Ai Ren) kiinaksi. Hän sai laulaa yksin ja Eric jäi sohvalle kuuntelemaan. Hay Lin tiesi, että kyseessä olisi surullinen kappale. Kappale alkoi kauniilla melodialla ja kun Hay Lin aloitti, hänen äänensä kuulosti täysin erilaiselta kuin oikeasti. Laulajan ääneltä, joka oli hyvin kaunista kuultavaa.

"_Wo xing lai Shui zai yue guang li Xia xian yue Rang wo xiang ni .  
Bu xiang xing guo lai Shei ming bai Pa yan zheng kai Ni bu zai "_ Ja niin hän jatkoi koko laulun ajan kiinaksi. Jopa Eric ymmärsi osan sanoista ja niiden merkityksen. Kappale oli niin kaunis ja jotenkin niin sopiva heille. Ja katsoessaan Hay Linin silmiä, Eric huomasi, kuinka ne kiilsivät kuin kirkas, mutta tumma jää. _"Yong heng na Zai bu zai Guai wo de xin Fang bu kai  
Bei ji xing Dai wo zou Bie duo cang Ba ai zhao chu lai …  
Wo ai ni Mei yi ye Wo deng dai (deng ni)"_ siinä mentiin jo kolmatta säkeistöä ja jopa Ericillä tuli pala kurkkuun. Ja koko kappaleen ajan he vain katsoivat toisiaan. Ja viimeisen säkeistön aikana oli hyvin vaikea olla normaalisti._" (Wo zai shui meng zhong yi tian) (Ye shi zai hui yi zhong yi nian)  
(Shuo ni Ai wo) Wo yuan wei le ai chen shui Dao yong yuan." _Kun Hay Lin hiljeni loppumelodiassa, hän itki hiljaa kädet kasvoilla. Eric nousi seisomaan ja käveli hänen luokseen kädet sojossa valmiina ottamaan tytön syliinsä. Mikrofoni putosi lavalle ja Hay Lin kaatui suoraan Ericin syliin. Syntyi hiljaisuus, jonka ainoa ääni oli kappaleen kaunis loppusoitto ja Hay Linin nyyhkytys. Eric syleili Hay Liniä romanttisesti ja lohduttavasti.

"Hay Lin. Lauloit todella kauniisti."

---

Ilta pimeni. Vaikka oli myöhä ja Hay Liniä väsytti todella paljon, hän halusi mennä taas istumaan kallioille ihailemaan talvista merta. He sattuivat kävelemään koulun ohi ja Hay Linin oli pakko jäädä katselemaan sitä hetkeksi. Jotenkin koulu vain näytti kauniilta siinä lumisateessa ja jouluaattoiltana. Sitten katseltuaan tarpeeksi, Hay Lin pyysi heitä jatkamaan matkaa kohti kallioita.

Puisto oli todella kaunis, hyvin mystinen. Tosin oli todella kylmä ja Hay Lin värisi. Eric veti hänet kainaloonsa. Toisen ihmisen lämpö on kyllä parasta mitä ihminen voi saada. Vaikka puisto oli kaunis, kalliot olivat kauneinta, mitä Hay Lin oli sinä päivänä nähnyt. Kuu loisti kirkkaana ja tähdet säteilivät sen mukana. Kaiken lisäksi revontulet leikkivät vihreinä ja liiloina verhoina mustalla taivaankannella. Hay Lin ja Eric vain huokaisivat.

"Käydäänkö hetkeksi istumaan, niin jaksaa sitten kävellä takaisin kotiin. Ja muutenkin täällä on niin kaunista", Hay Lin totesi ja kävi loikoilemaan lähelle kallioiden reunaa. Eric tuli hänen viereensä. Hay Lin teki lumienkelin ja hymyili taivaalle. "Mitäköhän tytöt sanovat, kun kuulevat, mistä ovat jääneet paitsi? Tosin en kyllä päästäisi heitä minun tilalleni edes omasta hengestäni", Hay Lin pohti iloisena. Pian hymy kuitenkin hyytyi. Niin, nyt olikin kyse hänen omasta hengestään. Hän vain katseli, kuinka lumi alkoi hiljaa leijailla hänen kasvoilleen ja vaatteilleen. Outo tunne puhalsi taas hänen lävitseen. Se oli hieman erilainen. Hänellä oli kylmä, mutta ihan kuin hänen ihonsa olisi silti palanut. Hay Lin sulki silmänsä ja yritti ajatella jotain muuta kuin kipua. Eric kyllä huomasi heti, että jokin oli vialla.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Eric kysyi hieman huolissaan. Lopulta kipu hieman hälveni. Hay Lin huokaisi hymyillen kuin kaikki olisi kunnossa.

"Ääh! Olen ihan kunnossa. Haluan, että ottaisit minut syliisi", Hay Lin pyysi . Eric hymyili ja antoi Hay Linin maata hänen sylissään. Eric kietoi kätensä tytön ympärille ja Hay Linille tuli heti mukava olo. Hän vain katseli kaunista taivasta ja hänen teki niin mieli laulaa. Laulaa sitä kaunista kappaletta, jonka lauloi karaoke- baarissa. Ja niin hän aloitti hiljaa ilman melodiaa. Eric kuunteli ja hänen silmänsä alkoivat pikkuhiljaa sulkeutua. Hay Lin lopetti hetkeksi ja katsoi poikaystäväänsä, joka haukotteli hieman. Hay Lin kosketti huuliaan ja tunsi, että haava huulessa oli parantunut. Eric katsoi häntä kysyvästi. Ja ennen kuin kumpikaan sanoi sanaakaan, Hay Lin suuteli Ericiä. Tuntui kuin viime suudelmasta olisi kulunut ikuisuus. Hay Lin olisi halunnut olla siinä ikuisesti, mutta Eric irtautui hänestä hieman pelästyneenä.

"Hay Lin? Mutta mehän…", Eric aloitti, mutta Hay Lin keskeytti.

"Haava on jo kasvanut umpeen, eikä siitä ole enää vaaraa. Onneksi. Pelkäsin, etten saisi enää koskaan suudella ketään ennen kuolemaani", Hay Lin sanoi hymyillen surullisesti. Eric huokaisi hiljaa ja hetken päästä he suutelivat uudelleen, nopeasti, mutta hellästi. Sen jälkeen he syleilivät ja lämmittivät toisiaan. Ilta muuttui yöksi.

Oli hyvin hiljaista ja Hay Lin vain katseli kaunista taivasta yhdessä Ericin kanssa. Mutta nyt olo oli taas niin erilainen. Jotenkin heikompi kuin normaalisti. Hay Lin kokeili lihaksiaan; ne tärisivät. Hän huokaisi ja kääntyi taas katsomaan Ericiä, joka näytti nukahtavan pikkuhiljaa. Hay Lin hymyili ja kääntyi sitten taivaan puoleen. Hän ähkäisi, sillä kun hän yritti taas avata suunsa laulaakseen, suu oli kuin sadalla kivellä painetut. Kaiken lisäksi hänen sydämeensä sattui ja olo muuttui koko ajan vain huonommaksi. Lopulta huono olo väistyi hiukan ja hän pystyi avaamaan suunsa ja laulamaan.

"_Wo xing lai Shui zai yue guang li Xia xian yue Rang wo xiang ni …Bu xiang xing guo lai Shei ming bai Pa yan zheng kai Ni bu zai ", _hän piti tauon, kun hän tunsi äkkiä pientä kipua kurkussaan. Kun kipu taas hälveni, hän jatkoi laulaen oikein hiljaa ja hitaasti. "_Ai ren xin Shen ru hai Dai wo qu Ba ta zhao hui lai  
…. Wo yuan wei le ai chen shui Bie xing lai…Yong heng na Zai bu zai Guai wo de xin Fang bu kai  
Bei ji xing Dai wo zou Bie duo cang Ba ai zhao chu lai …  
Wo ai ni Mei yi ye Wo deng dai …", _nyt hänestä tuntui todella surulliselta ja kummalliselta. Hyvin kylmältä ja oudolta. "Eric?" Hay Lin sanoi hiljaa katsoen poikaa. Poika heräsi silmät siristäen. Hay Lin katsoi häntä heikkona ja kalpeana. Eric huomasi tämänkin ja havahtui.

"Hay Lin… näytät jotenkin kalpealta. Onko kaikki hyvin?" hän kysyi nyt todella huolestuneena. Hay Lin hymyili ja nyökkäsi.

"Ihan hyvin. Minun on vain vähän kylmä, mutta… en halua silti lähteä. Haluan vain olla sinun kanssasi. Kai sinä… ethän…", Hay Lin yritti sanoa, kun Eric veti hänet lähemmäksi vartaloaan. "Ethän jätä minua yksin? Lupaa, ettet lähde niin kuin viimeksi. Rakastan sinua", Hay Lin sai sanotuksi itku kurkussa. Eric katsoi häntä surullisesti ja syleili häntä.

"En enää koskaan jätä sinua. Oli pahin virheeni yrittää lähteä pois sinun luotasi", Eric sanoi hiljaa ääni täristen. Hay Lin tärisi. Hänellä oli yhä kylmä, vaikka Eric kuinka syleili ja osoitti hänelle rakkautta. Mikä voisi enää auttaa? Hän kaivoi taskustaan valokuvan. Valokuvan, joka toi mieleen kauniita ja lämpimiä muistoja viime kesästä. Ehkä lämmin muisto, rakkaus, usko ja toivo voisivat pitää hänet hengissä. "Wo ai ni. Mei yi ye(Rakastan sinua, joka yö)", Hay Lin sanoi kyyneleet silmissään ja kääntyi sitten selälleen makaamaan Ericin syliin pojan kädet omissa käsissään pidellen valokuvaa. Ja taas hiljaa Hay Lin jatkoi laulamista. "_Wo de xin Wei le ai Shui zai yue zhi hai  
Gu dan de wo Xiang nian shei Shei ming bai  
…Deng dai zhen xin ren ba wo wen xing…"_. Hän katsoi taas Ericiä, joka katsoi kuin kaukaisuuteen silmät kimaltaen. Niistä loistivat suru ja pelko. Ja pojan kyyneleiden myötä Hay Lin alkoi vähitellen ymmärtää ja tuntea sisällään oikeita vastauksia sydämensä kysymyksiin. Vaikka hän oli kuinka yrittänyt, mitään ei ollut tapahtunut. Hän uskoi, toivoi ja rakasti, todella, mutta hän ei saanut mitään takaisin. Hän oli kuvitellut voivansa pelastaa itsensä tahdolla, rakkaudella ja ystävyydellä, mutta riittikö enää mikään. Eikö taikuuskaan enää riittänyt? Oliko hänen vain määrä tehdä niin kuin oli ennustettu? Hänen oli hyväksyttävä, ettei aina tahto, rakkaus ja ystävyyskään riitä pelastamaan kohtalolta, jota ei pysty enää muuttamaan. Mutta se oli vaikeaa. Todella vaikeaa.

Hay Lin itki. Hiljaisia kyyneliä, jotka jäätyivät hänen poskelleen. Hänellä oli nyt hyvin kylmä ja niin heikko olo, että ei enää pystynyt edes kääntymään Ericin puoleen. Hänen ihonsa oli kalpea ja valkoinen. Yrittääkseen saada taas lämpöä kehoonsa hän puristi heikoin voimin Ericin käsiä ja valokuvaa. Hän pelkäsi unohtavansa kaiken elämästään. Isän ja äidin, koulun, kevään, kesän, syksyn, talven, tunteensa, Ericin ja W.I.T.C.H.in.

_"Lupasin, että pysyn aina sinun ja W.I.T.C.H.:in kanssa, eikä minulla ole aikomustakaan pettää lupaustani. Lupasin tytöille, että kerron heille huomenna kaiken mitä tapahtui tänään. Anteeksi ,tytöt… en voi pitää sitä lupausta. En vain voi. Tuskin pystyn edes liikuttamaan kättäni. Juuri ja juuri suutani. Äiti ja isä… rakastan teitä. Tytöt, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia ja Orube, kiitos kaikesta! Rakastan teitä niin paljon! Ja… Eric. Lupasit, että olet aina kanssani. Pyydän, älä jätä minua. Älä päästä irti. Rakastan sinua hyvin, hyvin paljon! Tähti… ota minut mukaasi. Anna minun jatkaa elämääsi siellä, missä sinä elät, sillä siellä elän aina yhdessä rakkaimpieni kanssa", _Hay Lin ajatteli itkien ja yritti kohottaa kätensä kohti kirkkainta tähteä taivaalla, mutta voimat olivat lopussa. Tähti loisti ja ihan kuin se olisi lähettänyt kutsun tytölle, saadakseen Hay Linin lentämään tuulen mukana luokseen. Hänen oli päästettävä irti tästä maailmasta, muttei koskaan rakkaimmistaan. Ja hiljaa ja hitaasti hän avasi viimeisen kerran, viimeisin voimin suunsa kauniin laulun sanoihin: "_Wo zai shui meng zhong yi tian… Wo yuan wei le ai chen shui Dao yong . ..yuan."_ Hänen äänensä hiljeni, tunto katosi väristen, silmät sulkeutuivat ja äkkiä… oli vain niin hiljaista ja niin erilaista.

Kuului Ericin huokaisu. "Hay Lin, on jo aika myöhä. Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä. Meistä saatetaan huolestua", Eric sanoi ja odotti vastausta, mutta vastauksena oli vain hiljaisuus. "Hay Lin, nukutko sinä?" Eric yritti ottaa kätensä irti tytön käsistä, mutta ne olivat niin kylmät, että Eric ei voinut irrottaa käsiään. Hän käänsi tytön pystympään ja nojaamaan käsivarsiaan vasten. Tytön kasvot olivat valkeat kuin lumi ja kalpeammat ja rauhallisemmat kuin ennen. Ja vaikka vasten tahtoaan Eric yritti sanoa itselleen, että tyttö vain nukkuu ja on todella kylmä, ja että hänen pitäisi lämmittää häntä; pojan piti myöntää totuus itselleen. Nyt suru ei ollut enää sisäistä, vaan ulkoista. Kyyneleet vierivät pojan poskille. Hän yritti olla myöntämättä totuutta itselleen, mutta sydän kertoi enemmän. Hän pystyi tuntemaan, kuinka tuuli puhalsi hänen ohitseen. Hän kuuli selvästi, kuinka se lauloi kaunista laulua uudelleen.

Eric syleili tytön ruumista ja itki hiljaa: "Hay Lin… ole kiltti ja herää." Vaikka hän tiesi, ettei Hay Lin koskaan heräisi. Sitten hän jatkoi laulaen hiljaa ja pehmeästi: "_Wo xing lai Shui zai yue guang li Xia xian yue Rang wo xiang ni… Ai ren xin Shen ru hai Dai wo qu Ba ta zhao hui lai… Yong heng na Zai bu zai Guai wo de xin Fang bu kai  
Bei ji xing Dai wo zou Bie duo cang Ba ai zhao chu lai …  
Wo ai ni Mei yi ye Wo deng dai …"._

---

Tein nyt surullisen lopun tälle ficille. Minulla oli olemassa onnellinenkin, mutta se oli juuri tuollainen ihme-hengistä.-herääminen- juttu, joten en pistänytkään sitä. Toivottavasti muistit ladata kappaleen ja katsoa laulun käännös sanat. Moonlight Lover on suora käännös kiinankielisestä, A love before time pelkkä englanninkielinen versio. 


End file.
